The PA Life
by love me like a rose
Summary: May and Misty are going to P.A (Pokémon Academy) and who else do they find but Ash, Brock, Drew, Dawn, Paul and Soledad, plus two knew friend! What happens when weird things start happening to them and a secret is revealed?
1. Saying goodbye is never easy!

**Ok, I have decided I'm going to try a multi chapter story, not a one shot. This is my first story so I shall apologise in advance for any mistakes or randomness in my story. It is a high school story, as I love those, and it involves everyone. The characters might be a little OOC but I'll try my best. Remember, this is my first multi chapter story. It might start with a bunch of randomness but it will get better as it goes. Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

Saying goodbye is never easy!

"Have you packed everything honey? I don't want you to forget anything May!" a woman in her early thirties, her hair a light brown and blue eyes, says to her teenage daughter.  
"Yes mum, I've had everything packed for the past three weeks. I've checked, and then double checked, and then triple checked just to make sure. I have everything!" the teenager, known as May, said to her mother. She had brown hair that slightly passed her shoulders. She was wearing a white skirt that was a few centimetres above her knees, a red strap shirt and brown sandals that tie around her ankles. At this moment she was getting ready to leave for PA (Pokémon Academy). Although it might sound like a grammar school, it is really a school for Pokémon trainers, coordinators and breeders. Its students left to become world-famous and highly skilled.  
"Are you sure? You have your books, Pokémon, toiletries, clothes? What about if there is a party, you have party clothes right?" Mays mother, formally known as Caroline, babbled on.  
"Yes mum, I have everything!" May replied.  
"Your toothbrush?" Caroline questioned. May went to open her mouth but quickly closed it.  
"No" she mumbled.  
"That's what I thought" Caroline said. She walked over to the bathroom next door, picked up a red toothbrush and brought it back to May. "Here you go."  
"Thanks mum, I guess I didn't have everything."  
"Oh my, my baby's all grown up and going off to a high classed school" Caroline sobbed.  
"Mum, don't cry. I'll see you on the holidays." May tried to comfort her mother but was failing miserably.  
"Yes, but that's so far away!" she went into a deeper sob. May, unexpectedly, had the urge to cry along to. She was going to miss her mother being to overprotective. Suddenly, a tall man, wearing a red jumper and black trousers, walked in.  
"Now, honey we don't want to worry May." He turned to look at May. His brown connected with her blue eyes. "You are going to be fine May. Are you ready to go now?" May nodded back at him.  
"Thanks dad, I'm ready!" She exclaimed with a deep breath. He grabbed her red suitcase with different coloured flower on it, and exited the room, heading for downstairs, with Caroline tailed behind. May grabbed her red, over the shoulder, bag and headed for the same direction.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she found a small boy, about three years younger than her, with brown hair and brown eyes waiting there.  
"Hey Max" she started "You be good now, don't do anything stupid! I'm going to miss you!" tears started to form in her eyes as her brother spoke.  
"Wouldn't dream of it… I'm going to miss you too May!" He embraced her and she returned the warm hug.  
"May, we have to go now if you want to catch that train." Her father called from outside. She shifted her focus back to her brother.  
"Bye Max, I love you."  
"I love you to May."  
"This is so hard"  
"Saying goodbye is never easy, May"  
"You were always so smart" May says as she ruffles Max's hair. And with that, May walked out of the door, only glancing back once to wave goodbye.

Outside, her parents waited for her there. Tears were streaming out of her mother's red eyes.  
"May, I love you and I'm going to miss you a lot." Her mother sniffled. By now, Mays eyes were full of tears and some were running down her pink cheeks.  
"I know mum, I love you too. But I won't be gone long. I will always be a phone call away, ok?" May gave her mother a hug before getting into the blue, five seated car. It had leather seats, smooth doors and a cool metallic radio. It smelt of new car, plus a bubble gum aroma from the air freshener.

The drive was silent, which just made May nervous as she focused at all the things that could go wrong in this new school. _What if I don't know anyone? I know Misty is going as she told me when she got her letter, but what if I don't know anyone else? What if I can't make friends? Or what if I know a lot of people but they choose to ignore me, I wouldn't be able to handle that humiliation? What if I make a total fool of myself? What if I'm not good enough?_ These questions stirred inside May's head as her nerves grew. Her father noticed this and decided to try to comfort her.  
"May, everything will be fine! You are going to do great, and you will have that friend of yours. You know the one with red hair and a temper."  
"Misty." May whispered back to her dad.  
"Yeah, that one. Look, you are going to a new school, sure it will be a little scary at first but thing will get better. And, if it doesn't, you can always call and I will rush to pick you up. I will drive eight hours if I have to."  
"You don't have to do that dad, you can go in train! It's much quicker" May joked.  
"Yes, you see, everything will be fine." He turned to park into the train station. "You sure you don't want me to go with you the rest of the way?"  
"No, that's not necessary; Misty will be on the train with me." They get out of the car and got Mays suitcase. "Bye dad, I love you."  
"I love you too, May" he watched her go, as she entered the train station.

"May!" called a girl far in front of her. The girl had red and blue eyes. At this moment her hair was half up, half down, going to just above her shoulders. She was wearing blue jeans and a white tank top that showed her flat belly. She also had a grey hoodie on. As she ran up to the brunette she called out "May! Great you're here"  
"Hey, of course I'm here, why wouldn't I be?" the brunette said as the red-head came to a halt.  
"Oh no! I mean, the train is about to arrive and I thought you were going to miss it." Unexpectedly, a gush of wind blew passed them as an old-fashioned train arrived at the station. "Well, it's here. We should get on, I want a good seat." The two girls rushed over to the train. They jumped on and hulled up their luggage in to the train as well. Soon they were seated by a window and the train left. _Here I go, off to a new school. I'm ready! _May thought to herself._ I know I am!_

* * *

**Well that's the first chapter, if you got this far, I am proud of you. And if you read it all without thinking, **_**man this is boring**_**, then congrats, you've made a friend in me! Not that you care. There might be some mistakes, don't judge me! And I know, Pokémon Academy, it isn't very original. Anyway, I would love to know what you think so please… REVIEW! I beg of you. I would love to know what you think and any advice would be awesome! **


	2. What's life without a little craziness?

**Hello again, I'm back with an update. Ok, so I can tell my first chapter was a bit boring but it will get better by the end of this chapter, if not, by the start of chapter three. I will make it the best my authory power of imagination will get. I hope you like it, if you don't, tell me so I can edit and fix. I don't like letting anyone down, even complete strangers. Ok, so here is chapter 2.**

What's life without a little craziness?

"Hey Mist, do you know if anyone else is going to be going to P.A?"  
"No, I'm sorry May; I think it's just us two. I know how you feel; I would love it if I know more people there." May and Misty had been on the train for almost three hours and ere almost at their new school. At this moment May was looking out the window, wondering about what P.A is like. She had been switching from feeling worried to excited and back to worried. Misty, on the other hand, was fine. She wasn't worried or excited, she just wanted the train ride to end.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah May, I'm sure!" the next part of the train ride was spent in silence.

When they got off the train, they walked for a few minutes until they got to the huge metallic gates that stood at the entrance of the school.  
"Wow! This school is amazing and massive!" May exclaimed as they walked in. Everywhere there was people talking, having battles or practicing their appeals. "Where do we go?" May was confused and lost beyond human understanding.  
"We go to the front desk to get our dorm numbers and class schedule." Misty answered. May nodded in response and they walked to the office, dragging their suitcases behind them.  
"Hello, how may I help you?" the voice came from the lady behind the desk. She had long pink hair and green eyes behind her black think framed glasses.  
"Um… yeah! We are here to get our dorm numbers and class schedules!" Misty explained  
"Ah, yes… Names please."  
"Misty Waterflower and May Maple"  
"Ok, here you go." She handed the two girl two freshly printed schedules.  
"Thanks" the two girls said in unison as they walked away, to find their dorms.  
"I'm in room 317, what about you?" Misty queried.  
"Ahh! I'm in the same room as you!" May screamed at Misty. This eared her some weird looks from people passing by.  
"That's great, but can you be a little less loud at it!" Misty demanded of her childhood friend. She didn't get how they grew up together and ended up with such different personalities. May and their other friend, Dawn, had become girly girls while she had become a tomboy.  
"I wonder who else is going to be in our dorm. There is four or five people in each dorm"  
"If we are lucky, it won't be someone we end up hating!"  
"Ahh!" a piercing screech fills the halls. The two girls stop at the room in which the noise is coming from. In bold letters, **317** are painted onto the door. The two girls glanced at each other nervously, worrying what awful kind of torture could be happening on the other side of the door. Slowly, Misty goes to grab the door handle and pushes it down, opening the door in the process. There stands girl with long black hair to her waste and white strips hidden there to. Her eyes are hazel. She is wearing jean short shorts and a grey halter shirt. At the moment, the girl is running with a pillow in her hands. She throws it to another girl with blue mid length hair and brown eyes. She is wearing a dress that goes just above her knees with a big belt covering her chest.  
"Dawn, give me back my drawings." The girl with black hair shouts, throwing another pillow.  
"Mitchy, I just want to see." The girl, known as Dawn, retaliates.  
"Don't call me that, my name isn't Mitchy, its Michelle!" May and Misty stood there, staring, unsure of what to do."  
"Looks like Dawn is here to!" May whispers to Misty. Misty, still in shock, could only nod in reply. Michelle or Mitchy, as known by Dawn, suddenly notices them standing at the door. Dawn notices that Michelle was distracted and used the chance to throw a pillow at her.  
"Dawn! Stop, it looks like our roommates are here now" Dawn turns to face May and Misty before letting out another ear smashing scream.

**May's pov. **  
"May, Misty, you are both here. And your my roommate, I'm so happy" Dawn, for the third time, screams. Then, the bluenette pulls me and Misty from the doorway and into the dorm, closing the door behind her. "What are you doing here, oh who cares, as long as you are here!" she drags us to the other girl "Mitchy, these are my childhood friend. We all use to live together in Cerulean City before May moved to Petalburg and I moved to Sinnoh" Oh my god. I love Dan and all but right now she needs to the hell calm down. 'Mitchy' gives Dawn a glare before introducing herself "Hi, I'm Michelle but you can call me Mitchy. Everybody already does. I met Dawn a few years ago in secondary and have been friends ever since." I take her hand that is out and shake it.  
"Hi, I'm May!" I say cheerily. Misty does the same.  
"I take it you're going to be going here!"  
"Yeah, we are all going to be roommates."  
"Well you two can decide which bed you get. There is the two over there. Mine I the one near the window and Dawn's is the one closest to the bathroom." She points over to where to plain beds stand. There is a table with four draws net to each. They both also have shelves above. I turn to examine the room. Dawn's bed has blue covers with little piplups on them and there are lots of fluffy teddies that look so cute. Her shelf is covered with makeup and hair supplies, _obviously_! Mitchy's side is the opposite. Her bed sheets are plain green. Her shelf is covered with school supplied and art supplies. Next to her bed there is a canvas stand and a pot attached. It is filled with paint, paintbrushes, pens, pencils and other stuff. On top of her table is a pile of note and sketch books. She must like art _a lot_. Once I have turned the whole way around, I see that Misty has chosen her bed already. It is the one next to Dawn's, leaving me with the one next to the window. I walk over to it and throw my bag down on the bed. Carefully, I pick up my suitcase and also place it on my bed. Then, slowly, I begin to unpack. I stuff my clothes into my table, place any other objects on my shelf and change my cover sheets to red sheets with roses on one side and plain on the other. I decide to have to roses up. My pillow has the same sheets on it to.

By the time I'm finished unpacking, Misty is having a bath, Dawn has gone out exploring and Mitchy is writing in her note book. She is sitting on her bed, crossed leg, hair in a bun and eyes focused on the movement of her pen. She has brought out a pair of black think framed glasses, like the ones the receptionist had, but they looked good. They brought out her eyes. I walk over and sit in front of her.  
"Hey" she exclaims as she looks up "What's up?"  
"Oh, nothing much. I was just thinking, since we're gonna be roomies, why don't I get to know you better"  
"Ok, that sounds like a good idea. We could play twenty questions. We have twenty questions the other person has to answer truthfully."  
"Ok, why not. You go first"  
"Ok, What was your first impression of me?"  
"Hmm. I would have to say you seem like a nice person and we are going to get on well. What about you, what was your first impression of me?"  
"You seem like a sweet girl." I make a face at her but _sweet girl_, how old am I_, five_! "I know, I sound like I'm describing a five year old but that's how I saw you. I saw, through your style, that you are very girly but an average girly, not like Dawn. Also you had this innocent face which made me want to go, _Awww how cute_!" she stops talking and I take a minute to absorb all this info. I didn't know I was like that. "Ok, 2, um… what's your favourite hobby slash subject at school."  
"Just so you know, that count as two. Oh and from now on, whatever question you ask, same goes to you."  
"Ok, I can accept that"  
"My hobby is acting. My fav subject, other than the coordinating classes, has to be… geography. I like to know where places are and stuff so yeah."  
"Me, my hobby is dancing and music. The exaggerated amount of art supplies is Dawns, she didn't have enough space. She tends to have doodle danger. That's when she has an urge to just draw. She had one that lasted for a week. Anyway, my fav subject, other than dancing, is English, coz I like writing."  
"Oh, cool. I like writing too, but I guess not as much as you." Then, at that moment, Misty exits the show in yellow PJ's. As if by fate, Dawn enters the room to. "I guess our little game is over." I say to Mitchy. She nods back at me and I walk back to my bed.  
"So, you're finally out" Dawn say to Misty.  
"I didn't take that long" Misty retaliates.  
"Yeah, you did. You spent an hour and a half in there. That's how long my walk was."  
"So what did you do on this walk Dawn." I ask.  
"Just that, walk about aimlessly. Hey I think I need to apologies for my reaction back there. I was screaming like a teenager who found out she won a date with Jonny Depp"  
"Oh, that's ok, what's life without a little craziness?" Misty says. My mind flashes back to the first time me and misty met.

_I was seven and I went to the cerulean gym with my dad. There was three really pretty girl there, swimming deep in the pool, doing all sorts of underwater tricks with their pokémon. I was so entertained that I went up to the edge to watch. When I sat down, a gyarados appeared next to me. I got so scared I jumped into a redhead's arms.  
"S-s-sorry!" I stuttered, still scared.  
"It's ok, but you don't have to be scared of ol' Gary here, he's harmless."  
"You must think I'm really weird now, right?" I said, scratching my neck.  
"No, I mean, what's life without a little craziness, right?"  
"Right!" I smile at her "I'm May, by the way."  
"Oh, I'm Misty, those are my three sisters swimming."  
"Really, they're really good. I wish I could swim like that."  
"I could teach you!" she offers  
"Really?!" I say as I jumping with joy  
"Sure I could, come on; we will start in the shallow end." _

From that day on, Misty and I were best friends. Two years later, Dawn joined our little group.  
"Hey, guys, is it alright if my brother and his friends come over tomorrow, took my bag and I too his by accident." Mitchy says, drawing back my attention.  
"Sure!" Me, Dawn and Misty all chorus.  
"Great, thanks!" she turns back to her phone and I lay in bed, thinking about tomorrow. It will be the first day of school, how bad could it go. No! I can't think like that, I have Misty, Dawn and, now, Mitchy, all here to help me get through it. Slowly, my eyes start to get heavy and I eventually fall asleep.

**Well guys that was chapter two. I know, it's pointless, but it's building up to great things. If you are patient, you shall be amazed. I promise you all, that chapter three will be a whole lot better. And there will be a little twist. You will all love it, hopefully. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Please review down below. It would make my day. So far, I've only got one****. I know right. I need more. I want to know what you think. What was good, what was bad? Is it boring? Is there any way I could make it better? Oh and there is a purpose for Mitchy being there. She isn't just a random character; otherwise I would have chosen leaf. And with a REVIEW I say goodbye! :D **


	3. How could i forget?

**Hey everybody I'm back! AND I have a very special something for you! Wanna know what it is, ok, its chapter 3! ^.^ ! I'm not gonna send to much time boring you so, here it is.**

* * *

How could I forget?

Mitchy's POV  
Ok, so I'm on my own. It's ten thirty in the morning and I woke up about half an hour ago. I guess it was predictable; I did stay awake until 1 in the morning, messaging people on my laptop. I should really stop that, it's bad for my health. Anyway, everyone else woke up way before me and were ready by the time I woke up, so they left me. At this moment I'm in our dorm, In front of a mirror, putting on a thin layer of mascara, my back to the door. I have already got dressed into a tight powder blue halter top, a denim waistcoat that is unbuttoned, a lavender frilly skirt that finishes a good two inches above my knees and brown wedges. I also have a long chain with a red heart hanging off and a group of metallic bracelets on both of my wrists. I have a very girl look to this outfit. The radio was on behind me, playing out Jason Derulo: I'm riding solo.

_I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine, I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky,  
I'm solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, I'm ridin' solo, sooloooo.  
Yeah, I'm feeling good tonight, finally doing me and it feels so alright, oh,  
Time to do the things I like, going to the club everything's alright, oh,  
Noo to answer to, Noo is? Like u, no,  
And since I got the hold of me, I'm living life now that I'm free, yeah,_

"Telling me to get my shit together now I got my shit together, yeah,  
Now I made it through the weather better days Can't get no better  
I'm so sorry that it didn't work out I'm moving on,  
I'm so sorry but it's over now, the pain is goooone," I'm singing and moving my hips along with the music, trying not to mess up my mascara. "I'm putting on my Shade to cover up my eyes,  
I'm Top up in my ride, I'm heading out tonight,  
I'm solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo.  
I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine; I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky.  
I'm solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo!"

_Now I'm feeling how I should, never knew single c, c, could, ould, ould, d_

The radios connection messes up and it starts to go all weird and I throw the brush next to me, over my shoulder and at the radio, not turning around once. It must have worked because there is a loud THUMP and the music starts to play properly.  
"Nice throw" I turn to see five guys standing at my door. The one who spoke is in the middle. He is taller than average with grassy green hair and emerald eyes. Mine and his eyes lock as I speak.  
"Hi bro, don't you know you now it's rude to barge into a room unexpectedly." I put my hands on my hips and raise my eyebrows. "How did you get in anyway?"  
"Your door was unlocked"  
"Oh!" We stand there in an awkward silence, music still going o in the background.  
"Yeah, anyway, I brought your suitcase! How yours and mine got mixed up, I will never know" he says uncomfortably.  
"There's your one" I point to the green suitcase next to the empty bed. "So… you gonna introduce me to your um… friends, Drew, or are we gonna stand here like idiots?"  
"Right, of course, um this is ash" he pointed to a boy, who looked around 17 and was about the same height as me with black spiky hair and brown eyes. He is wearing blue jeans, a blue jumper, a white shirt and a cap. He also had a Pikachu on his shoulders.  
"Hey" ash said  
"Hi!" I replied  
"The one next to him is brock" Brock looked around 19 and was the tallest of them all. He had brown hair and is wearing black trousers, an orange shirt and a green body warmer.  
"Hi" he smiled  
"Hello" I smile back  
"This is Paul" Next to Drew stood a guy, around 17 as well. He has purple hair and purple eyes. He wore black trousers and a purple jacket on top. He didn't say anything, just stood in a bored fashion with his arms crossed.  
"… um, hi"  
"And lastly, this is Jason" Jason was the same height as Drew. He had blond hair and eyes as blue as May's. There's a chance that they might be bluer, bluer than the bluest part of the see. He is wearing blue jeans, a grey hoodie and a white t-shirt.  
"Hi" he says to me and smiles. I can feel myself go lightheaded. I feel my cheeks get hotter, am I blushing? This can't be possible, I don't blush!  
"Er…hi, nice to meet you!" I smile at them, or more specifically to Jason. Why, I have no idea! All I know is that I am suddenly nervous and I never get nervous.  
"Ok, now that I got what I wanted, we'll be leaving!" Drew says, grabbing my attention again.  
"Er… yeah, I have to go know anyway!"  
"Were you going?" Drew questions me  
"I'm meeting up with my roommates for brunch"  
"Oh, ok"  
"Do you guys wanna come? Coz if you guys are anything like my brother than I doubt you have had breakfast as you have been...'getting stuff sorted' as he puts it!" Drew rolls his eyes and looks at all his friends before answering me.  
"Sure, we haven't have breakfast so we can go with you, just as long as we go back to our dorm to put away this suitcase"  
"I'm totally fine with that." Everyone nods their heads to say they agree and we all leave. I lock the door behind me.

* * *

**Dawn's POV  
**"Ok, where is she? It doesn't take that long to get ready! In fact, she has always been the fastest person; it takes her 20 minutes, 30 if something goes wrong! It's been almost an hour!" I moan out loud.  
"Calm down Dawn, I'm sure she'll be here any minute now." Misty sighs. I wonder what's up with her. Sure enough, she was right. At that moment, Mitchy walks through the door talking to some guys. There are about five. One I recognised, Drew, Mitchy's brother. Drew and another with blond guy are talking to her. A really tall one with brown hair, one with black hair and one with purple hair trail behind them. I got to say, they are all really hot! But I think I like the guy with purple hair the most. He's got that whole mysterious bad boy look that is so alluring! Wait, what is Mitchy doing talking to them? I don't know them, so how does she? I know everyone she knows, I am her best friend.  
"Hey guys!" Mitchy waves she pulls up a chair. "Did I take too long?"  
"Noooo Mitchy, we are sitting here bored out of our minds and hungry as ever for the hell of it!" I say as I stand up.  
"Hmmm, sarcasm, I'll take that as a no then"  
"You are trying to piss me off, aren't you?" She pretends to gasp in shock  
"I don't think you should be using those words Dawn, and I'm hurt that you'd think I'd ever do that to you." I hear a few giggles from May, before she stands up beside me.  
"Oh wow, you have been here for less than 5 seconds and you're already arguing, If it's like this the whole year then I think this year is gonna be fun." She turns to leave but then swings back round. "Before I forget, who are they?" she asks, pointing at the guys that are sitting down at the table. This table is only meant for five people, how are nine fitting on to it. I'll figure it out later.  
"Oh, them, well the grass head is my brother Drew." She starts "And these are his roommates. The guy next to him is Jason. The really tall one with an orange shirt is brock. The shorter one next to him is Ash. And lastly, the one with purple hair is Paul!" Paul, so that's his name. I smile awkwardly at all of them except Drew as I don't know them. "Guys these are my roommates. The redhead is Misty, the slow brunette is May" May shot Mitchy a threating look for making her look bad.  
"I am _not _slow!" May exclaims  
"No May, you're not slow, you're just not fast!" Misty says casually, giving May a sweet smile. I bite my lip to stop me from laughing. Still, I let out a high pitched giggle. May then decides to give me a threatening look that shuts me up straight away.  
"Anyway, the argumentative bluenette there is Dawn." Mitch finishes her introduction.  
"Aren't there meant to be five of you?" Brock questions. I glance over to Mitchy. She just shrugs at me. "Well there were five beds in your room so there is meant to be five people."  
"I didn't know that" I say. "So than where would she be?"  
"She is probably gonna arrive today."  
"Then what are we waiting for?" May enquires "We should have breakfast and get going. She could arrive at any time and we won't be there to help her!" Simultaneously, everybody, including the guys, got out from their chair and rush over to the canteen line.

* * *

**Misty's POV  
**It was a really weird breakfast. The whole time as spent with May and Dawn trying to convince Drew, and Paul that high heels are necessary in life. Mitchy spent breakfast getting to know Brock and Jason. I spent my talking to ash, well; it was more like arguing about stupid thinks like what pokémon type is better, for half the time. He is really sweet when, even when we were arguing. When we weren't arguing I found out a lot about him. He comes from pallet town and wants to be a Pokémon Master. After breakfast, we all went back to our dorms. The guys dorms where in the east section of the school and the girl's on the west so we had to separate. Before going, we agree to meet up in the quad in front of P.A in the morning.

When we got to our dorm, we were shocked to find a tall girl, about the same age as me, if not older, with long pink hair and light blue eyes, fixing the spare bed in the room. I hope she is our new roommate coz; otherwise, this would be really awkward and kind of stalkerish.  
"Hi!" she exclaims as she notices us, "I'm Soledad. I come from Pewter City in the Kanto region and I guess I'm your roommate." She smiles brightly at us.  
"Um, that's cool. It seems you are already settled down but if there is anything you need anything you can ask us" Mitchy exclaims smiling back at her. I've only known Mitchy for less than a day but I can tell that she doesn't like to disappoint anyone or hurt anyone in any way. We spend the whole day talking to Soledad, getting to know her. It turns out she is a coordinator like May and Dawn and she has won the grand festival before. She liked her who life in Pewter City but she likes to travel. She is a really nice person; she seems like a genuinely cool person. She's not a girly girl like May and Dawn but she's not a tomboy like me. Although, she does steer more to tomboy then girly girl.  
"Ok guys, the first day of school tomorrow so I'm gonna hit the sack" May says around 9:30.  
"I second that, I'm really tired" Dawn yawns. We all nod in agreement and head to bed. As soon as my head hits my cool blue pillow, I am out like a light. I don't even have time to worry about tomorrow as I'm sure May is doing.

* * *

**Jason's POV  
**"Hey Drew, how come you never told us you had a sister?" I say as I turn over in my warm bed. It's 9:30 pm and I can't get to sleep, despite my desperate attempt to.  
"Yeah, I thought we knew everything about you! We even know how your parents died." Ash groans  
"Don't know, I guess it would be better that way!" He sighs. He obviously doesn't want to talk about it but screw that, I want to know why he kept it a secret  
"She looks like you, other than the black hair and obvious female features" Paul says.  
"She takes after my mum in that way! She had black hair too." Drew replies.  
"You won't mind me saying she's kind of cute." I mumble as I turn again in my bed.  
"Yeah I do mind, actually. She's my sister. I want you to stay away from her." I turn to face him.  
"I haven't done anything, I just said she's kind of cute, but you know, nothing more!" I exclaim  
"Yeah right, I totally saw the smile when you met her and the flirting at breakfast!"  
"I did not flirt with anyone and the smile was just manners"  
"Yeah right!" he scoffs "Who else thinks he was flirting?"  
"Yeah" Paul, Brock and even Ash whispers drearily.  
"Ok, whatever. What about you and May, or Paul and Dawn, or even Ash and Misty? I can say you were all flirting to."  
"I wasn't flirting. May, Dawn, Paul and I were having a debate. That put Paul of the hook to. And Ash couldn't flirt if his life depended on it!"  
"HEY!" Ash calls out "That is _so_ not true!"  
"Ash, you're my best friend and all but I think we all know that it is!" Brock points out. "Now could we all shut up and go to sleep?"  
"Yeah ok, just remember Jason, we are here because of a job. A job that could have us disappearing for a while, maybe never coming back. Plus it would put her in danger, a relationship isn't needed right now. We are close to our target and we mustn't be distracted!" Drew says one last time before turning to his side and going to sleep.  
"Yeah, I know, how could I forget!" I sigh before turning over and drifting to sleep as well.

* * *

**So, what do you think? I know, it's really random. Trust me, the story's plot becomes more intense later in the chapters. This is all introducing the characters and stuff but anyway… I hope you like it, even though it was probably boring and confusing. It's not very descriptive either. OK, well that's the end of chappy three. Please REVIEW. I would like to get more than one review. If you have any questions, I would be happy to answer them! **


	4. Oh the Joy

**Well, I'm back, once again. Um… I never know what to say in these things. o.O anyway… the last chapter was…okay. I guess. After the next two to three chapters, things should pick up a lot. Ok, now that that's over, here is chappy 4!**

* * *

Oh the Joy!

**Dawn's POV  
**I am awake. That's all I am, I'm lying awake in my bed, waiting for everyone else to wake up. It's finally the day. It's finally the first day of school. OMFG! IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! Okay, calm down. Just count to ten Dawn. It's not like you're late, it's only 7:30 am. WHAT! 7:30! School starts at 8:10! I throw the covers off my body and jump to sit up.  
"Guys! Wake up!" I scream as I stumble out of bed and over to Mitchy's bed. "WAKE UP!" She moves her arm and throws her pillow at me. I think that is her only defence, she does it all the time. In return, I pull of her covers. She shrivels up into a tight ball shivering.  
"Dawn, It's only you and Mitchy left. After May gets out of the shower you can have one! That way we don't all clog up the space or end up sitting down doing nothing!" Misty says as she walks into the room, holding a bag of food. The red head has already got dressed in her school uniform. It consists of a red shirt, a few inches above the knee, a white short-sleeve shirt, a red tie with a black strip across every now and then and a red blazer with the big white letters, P.A, stitched onto the pocket situated on the top left. She also has grey socks that end just below her knee and black kicker boots. Her fiery hair is pulled up into her classic side pony. "I brought breakfast" She holds up the bag to my face. Mitch goes to reach it but ends up falling of her bed and onto the floor with a THUMP. Once there, she gives up and goes back to sleep. Suddenly, the door opens to reveal a brunette in the same get up, except she had ankle socks, she has the schools grey cardigan on as well and her hair is in two pig tails.  
"Alright, who's next?" She smiles, instantly brightening the mood of this dreary room. Her cheery smile widens as her eyes land on Mitchy, who is in a small ball, groaning.  
"I'll go!" I skip over to the bathroom and get ready. By the time I get out, there is only ten minutes till eight.  
"DAWN!" Mitchy screeches when I get out "Now I only have ten minutes to get ready so we can walk over!" She runs in and rushes to get ready. I turn to look at May, Mist and Soledad, who just came back from getting the rest of our breakfast.  
"I didn't actually take that long, did I?" Misty glares at me with a '_are you serious'_ face.

Eight minutes later, a rushed Mitchy exits the bathroom. She scurries over to the mirror, quickly unknotting her hair, before turning on her heels and exclaiming "I'm done!" I glance over at her impressed. She got ready in less than a fifth of the time I usually take.  
"Ok then, let's not be late to our first lesson. It's my second year back, I have a rep to uphold and you guys shouldn't be making a bad first impression." Soledad says.  
"Ok, let's go" Misty jumps to her feet and walks after Soledad out the door. The time is almost 8, we are _so_ gonna be late!

**Drew's POV  
**it's 8:03, they are late! Of course they are late! I haven't seen my sister since I was she was 10 and I went off to a different school then her, but one thing I do remember is her reputation for being late.  
"And we have to wait here because…?" Paul moans loudly again. He is wearing his school uniform so he doesn't look as frightening and evil as he would in his clothes. The guy's school uniform is the same as the girls except we wear trousers. Paul made it his own by having his blazer sleeves pushed up to the elbow.  
"Because Ash offered to show them around since we have basically the same classes and we know where they all are." Jason explains for the 7th time. He is wearing the same uniform but he doesn't have his blazer on. Instead he has a grey sleeveless jumper, with P.A stitched in the top left corner, on. His tie is loosely tied and is very short; just about reaching his chest. He also has sun glasses on, that is his signature look.  
"I realise that, what I don't get is, they're late. Can't we just go?" Paul exclaims again.  
"Wow Paul, I thought you liked us more than that!" We all turn to see Dawn, hands on hips with a very annoyed face, staring back at us. Behind her are my sister, May, Misty and… Soledad. I guess these are her new roommates.  
"No, I don't. I was forced to be here!" he says back to Dawn. Mitchy steps in before she has a chance to retaliate.  
"Anyway… sorry we're late. _Someone _took her time getting ready and made us late." all of their heads flick towards Dawn and her cheeks flush red with embarrassment.  
"Ok, well since we're late anyway, we can take our time. Plus it's the first day; you can say you got lost!" Jason says as he gets up from leaning on the wall.  
"With guides, sure, that's gonna work!" Misty says sarcastically. Jason sends her a scary glare and she just sends it back to him, unaffected by its creepiness.  
"Just be happy we're helping you" Pauls snaps back. The tension in the air is thick. Brock clear his throat before talking.  
"Well, those of uses for that are doing coordinating, follow Drew to the main stage for the day back assembly. Those doing pokémon training follow Ash, Jason and Paul to the main battle stadium for you day back assembly."  
"What, about you Brock, where do you go?" May questions, I barely know her but I can tell she is a very curious person. After her and Dawn finished on their 'presentation' of why heels are important, she kept asking questions. I guess she don't know much so she tries to fill her brain with information.  
"Me, oh, I go to the main breeding area. There isn't really a specific name for it so…" My sister nodded understandingly.  
"Ok, so we going or what?" Paul complained again. The girls separate, saying their goodbyes and following each one of us. Mitch and Misty go with Ash, Jason and Paul, while May, Dawn and Soledad follow me. Wow, I'm the only guy doing coordinating. Man do I feel gay!

"So Drew, what made you wanna do coordinating?" May skips up beside me. Dawn and Soledad are trailing behind, lost in conversation.  
"Um… I don't know!" I reply  
"Is that an um… I don't wanna tell you, an um… leave me alone or an um… I really don't know?"  
"I'd say a mix on one and two! Mostly two"  
"Oh, ok!" her voice sounds hurt and her face looks less bright then when she skipped over. Dammit, why does she have to look so innocent? She is like a three year old; you have to say sorry otherwise you feel bad. I sigh deeply and glanced at her.  
"I was twelve and I saw this guy on a hill in a park, on my way back home. He was practicing his appeal with his Kyurem. The air was filled with tiny ice fragments that shone in the sunlight. It was the most inspirational and amazing thing I ever saw, I guess that that's what got me into coordinating!" When I peeked at her again, I could see her eyes locked on me.  
"That's… almost poetic" I smirk at her and the shine in her eye fades "_almost_! Don't jump to any conclusions."  
"Oh, and what conclusions would that be?" I test.  
"You know… it's hard to explain but you get what I mean!" she answers  
"Wow, that's a very good explanation. Well, I guess I shouldn't have expected much from someone like you."  
"Someone like me?" I smirk again. This is going to be fun  
"You know slow, kind of dumb. You know, real dimwits!" Her face goes red in anger and I swear I could see steam coming out from her ears.  
"Excuse me? Are you calling me stupid?" I throw her a 'yes I am' look and she bursts "Looky here _grass head_, you have no right to be rude. You don't even know me, and I was just _trying_ to be _nice_, but I guess you're _incapable_ of even that, so I'm sorry, you _arrogant, egoistic __**jerk**_!" Her speech is drenched in sarcasm and I can't help a smirk.  
"You're forgiven." I say calmly.  
"I'm… forgiven?" She looks so confused, _**I love it**_!  
"You said you're sorry so… I forgave you"  
"EXCUSE ME! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE APOLOGISING!"  
"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! May, calm down. Stress isn't good for your health." Dawn comes up from in front of us. She must have just noticed us, well May, arguing. I observe my surroundings to see that we have stopped walking. Also, there are many people staring at us right now. May must have been shouting pretty loud for that.  
"Geez May, think you could be any louder? I swear, I think I might be going death!" I say. This has May really steaming, this is really fun. I have never met a girl who didn't go all crazy fan-girl on me or stand up to me for that fact. I got to say, I really like it!  
"Your right!" _What! _Woah, May just did a 360 turn and completely calmed herself down "Your right Dawn, this is bad for my health" May turn around and walks forward to where Soledad is staring. Well I guess she can just do that, can all girls do that? I wonder if this happens all the time. Well, it's going to be fun trying to find out.

**May's pov  
**URG! He is _soooo_ annoying. At this point I wish I could shoot him, but that would be murder and I would go to jail. Although, I guess it would be worth it. Dawn had to practically hull me to the coordinating stadium. I storm over to some seats 5 rows away from the front. Dawn and Soledad are seated beside me. I don't know where Drew is but I really couldn't give a shit! Excuse my language, I don't usually swear but I don't think I can put it any other way.

The stadium is huge! It has a big stage and is absolutely breath taking. The floor looks like it's made of gold, but it's obviously wood. The walls are a baby blue, maybe turquoise, colour and the audience is made of fine seats like the ones you would find in the premium section in a cinema. I feel so comfortable.  
"Hello! Testing 1, 2, 3." A woman in about her late twenties calls out. She is wearing a blue shirt that finishes just above her stomach, matching blue shorts, light pink tights, white boots and a white cap. "Hi everybody welcome back to a new year at P.A. My name is Lilian and I am your announcer. P.A is dedicated to develop your skills as a coordinator. This year will be filled with extreme training that will make you the best and then at the end of the year the whole school, well the coordinators, will enter the annual P.A coordinating contest, the prize being 1200 poké-dollars. Well, don't let me hold you back! You all should go get to class! Have fun!" The auditorium starts to clear as people start to shuffle their way to their first class of the year.  
"That contest sound like a cool thing to do, plus the prize ain't so bad." Soledad says as we pass through the doors.  
"The prize would be amazing! I need the money" Dawn replies.  
"Yeah, hey what do you have first? I have evolution basics" I ask  
"I have grooming and pokémon care" Soledad says  
"Well, we all have different classes then because I have one of my extra choices now. That would be art before you ask" Dawn chimes "Let me see you schedules" We hand her our schedules and she studies them hard before handing them back to us. "We have appeal techniques together for fourth and fifth period, then lunch. That's it really"  
"So basically the whole day being a loner" I grumble as we get to the hall which goes into three different directions, those leading to our different classes. We halt as we reach it.  
"Don't think of it like that, think of it as time to make new friends" Soledad exclaims "Ok, good luck, I can't be late to class." With that the pink haired girl strolls away, pink hair floating behind her.  
"I guess this is where we part Dawn; we are going our separate ways once again after only just finding each other again." I say  
"Yes It is, this is goodbye… until fourth period." She plays along to my dramatic act. I giggle; this is what we always did.  
"Well, see you then." I turn and start to slowly walk to evolution basics.

I walk in and sit down at an empty desk. Over the course of three minutes other students of multiple years fill the rest of the empty spaces. I guess this class is one you have only one year and never have to do again, but you can choose what year you do it; that's the only explanation for all the years. I just pulled out my note book and started doodling when who else but Drew, and a guy I haven't seen before, although I've only been here two days so it makes sense, sits next to me, the guy sitting in front of him. The guy has brown spiky hair, a black t-shirt and purple jeans. I'll admit it, he's kinda cute.  
"Hey, April, I guess I have this class with you." He says to me, pulling away from his conversation for a split second. My right eye starts twitching frantically at him calling me April.  
"My name is _May_ you retard." I growl back.  
"Whatever you say Fay; anyway… this is my friend Gary Oak. I glare at him. He is really starting to piss me off. Does he like to make fun of me? And what's with that annoying smirk on his face? One day I'm gonna slap it off his obnoxious face. But that doesn't matter at this moment.  
"Hello, nice too meet you. I feel sorry for you though, you're friends with Drew; that's got to be hard but that's your decision." I smile as sweetly as I can. Gary burst out laughing; gaining some unwanted attention from the people around him, and Drew just raises his eye brows at me, completely unfazed by what I just said.  
"I'll admit you're actually right. Sometimes Drew can be… persistent."  
"So you're Gary Oak, I thought you were doing pokémon research, not coordinating?" I question.  
"Well, I'm doing both. Research is my main subject but I like coordinating too so I'm doing it as an extra subject. So you're May. I had an earful about you for the last ten minutes." He glances at Drew. If Drew has said anything bad about me, I will personally dig his grave. He doesn't even know me, he shouldn't be judging me yet.  
"Oh you have, have you? I wouldn't believe anything he says."  
"I defiantly won't now, but I have to say, he was wrong about you." I frown, confused by what he said. "You are defiantly the most attractive girl I've met" he flirts. I turn away, hoping my hair will cover the blush rising. I am suddenly saved by a man, in about his early thirties, walk in and calls out to the class. He has blond hair and blue eyes. He reminds me of an older version of Jason.  
"Hi guys, I'm your teacher for this year. My name is Mr Cartwright, but you can call me Kevin. I don't really like the name Mr Cartwright so don't call me it. Anyway this year you will be learning about the evolution of pokémon, although you should have got that by the name of this class, and if you didn't, I don't know how you got into this school." The rest of the lesson was filled with slight teasing from Drew, some slight flirting from Gary and some blushing from me. When the lesson finished, I partially ran to my next lesson so that I could get away from both of them, but lucky me, I got both of them in it too. Oh the joy.

* * *

**Well here it is. I had some trouble finishing it and I still think it is a bit weird but I needed to update. I haven't updated in a while. How awful am I? Only a month with FanFic and I'm already slacking. Well, if I had more reviews I might be more enthusiastic about it. That's it, if you want this story up faster than review, plz. Well this is your captain speaking, hope you had a great time reading this story, may you enjoy your stay and comeback soon. (Don't ask, coz I don't have an answer) So yeah, R&R**


	5. Class A Bitch

**Hello, I'm back with more PA life. Although, I doubt many people really care. I doubt many of you carried on reading after the first chapter.  
And for those who are reading this, I give you virtual cookies and milk for getting this far. Anyway, I haven't done this in the previous chapters and I feel like I have to at least once so here goes…  
No, I do not own pokémon or the characters, just the plot of this story, and I never will. Unless I buy it or get it as a gift.  
How great of a birthday would that be? Happy b-day LMLAR, I bought you pokémon. We need a new episode every week with an awesome plot line.  
Oh the pressure, I can barely stand trying to upload my FF coz I'm so lazy. Anyway… on with the story**

**P.S. I like this chapter, some girl rivalry starts and awkwardness between the 'gang'?**

**P.P.S. Do the apostrophes kinda look like devil horns to you? They do to me. **

Mitchy P.O.V

"Hey my little rising sun!" I say as I run to sit next to Dawn, placing my tray at the table before us. Its lunch time and man am I happy about that. The morning has been stressful. There was an hour long assembly and then a battle contest. I'm all for a little training but not when the teacher is yelling in your ear. I swear, I almost went deaf.

"Hi Mitchy! How was your morning?" She says back to me

"Oh, it was cool, stressful and kinda downing but cool none the less."

"Why did you call her your little rising sun?" Misty asks, slipping into the seat next to May, opposite me.

"Oh, coz her name is Dawn. And the dawn is when the sun rises, ergo rising sun." I reply. She nods in understanding. We sit in silence for a while as we are all engrossed in our food when Soledad comes running up, brock by her side. OMG, I just remembered, didn't she say she had a boyfriend called Brock. Well at least I now know.

"Hi guys. What you up to?" she exclaims. She sits down next to Misty and Brock sits next to her.

"Oh, just eating. What about you? How was your morning?" May answers.

"It was great; I learnt a lode of stuff. I think I like my second year here better than my first so far."

"Oh yeah, I remember that. You totally got covered with flour in home ec." Jason says as he sits next to me. "IT WAS SO FUNNY! I laughed my head off so much that day." Soledad shoots him a death glare and he quietens down quickly, focusing his attention back at his food. I can't help but let out a little giggle. It earns me an awkward stare from everybody at the table. Even from Drew, Ash and Paul, who are sitting down at the table as well.

"You know this food is really hot! I'm gonna get some water to wash it down." I quickly jump out of my seat and speed walk over to the counter selling drinks, my face tinted with a faint red. Obviously the food wasn't actually hot; I just needed to get away from there. I sigh deeply as I pay for my water.

"Hey you!" A random voice calls out from behind me. I turn to see a tall blond with lilac eyes. She is wearing the school uniform but it looks sluttier. The skirt is way too short and the blouse is way too tight. You can see right through it to her black lacy bras.

"Me?" I reply. Why would this girl want to talk to me?

"Yeah you, you're hanging out with Jason, right?

"Um, yeah, I… I guess you could say that."

"Yeah well stop!" Woah, Woah, Woah, back up! Did this girl just tell what to do?

"Excuse me?" I ask

"Yeah, you heard me. I don't want you talking to him anymore. In fact we don't want any of your friends hanging out with the guys anymore!"

"We?" I question. "Who's we?" Suddenly, a bunch of girls randomly pop up, out of nowhere.

"US! Now, are you going to leave them alone?"

"Um, let me think about that for a sec… Hmm, no!" I turn to walk away but am stopped in my tracks by someone grabbing my wrist.

"Look. I don't know who you are, but I doubt the guys really want to hang out with an ugly bitch like you or your friends!" One of the girl's friends says. She would be really pretty too, if she didn't like such a whore. She kinda reminds me of Dawn with her blue hair.

"Firstly, I can hang out with who I want! Secondly, it's not like we're forcing the guys to hang out with us. Thirdly, who are you to be calling me an ugly bitch, you annoying whore. I mean look at what you're wearing, you look like a prostitute. Ok, so now we have that clear, I'll be leaving." I yank out my arm from her grasp and storm to the table.

Misty's P.O.V  
Mitchy storms over and sits down with a bang. Man does she look pissed! Her face is in pure anger and she is clutching her bottle so tight, it might burst any second. May is the first to speak out at her unusual behaviour.

"Is everything ok Mitchy?"

"Yeah, just peachy" Mitchy screeches through her teeth. I don't know about everyone else but I'm not convinced at all.

"Are you sure about that?" May is really worried. It's written all over her face. Obviously Mitchy can see it too because she tries to look more happy and less pissed.

"Of course, May, I'm fine. Just ran into a class A slut." Mitchy replies softly.

"Oooh, that bad huh." Dawn sympathises.

"What's a Class A slut" Jason asks. He is total confused.

"It's how you rate a slut. Like when you can get an A in maths, you're very good at it. When you get an A in slut, you're a really good slut." I explain.

"Oh" all the boys chime. "That makes sense."

"So who was this Class A slut and what'd she want?" May asks.

"Donno, she just came up to me and started bitchin'." For some reason I think she's holding information. There is defiantly something she's not telling us.

"What'd she look like?"

"Um… tall, blond."

"Oh, yeah, blonds are the worst." Dawn says. All the girls nod their heads in agreement while the guys stare at us in amusement

"Girls are so weird." Paul exclaims. We glare at him, shooting a thousand daggers with it. "Go on."

"Um, ok. She would've looked real pretty if her face wasn't plastered in make up like a clown. Her clothes were to tight slash short."

"Wow, you really take in every detail." Brock announces. Everyone nods in agreement to Brocks statement

"This er… girl… what colour eyes did she have?" Jason asks. I wonder how that is relevant.

"Um… a sort of purple, maybe lilac." Mitchy replies.

"Was it just her or others?"

"There were three others, why, what does it matter?"

"Um, that's my girlfriend you're talking about. Yeah, I'm sorry about her."

"Oh" the net minute was spent in awkward silence.

"So who were the other three girls?" May inquires.

"That was probably the other girlfriends" I answer May. Mitchy laughs lightly.

"It's funny. I don't take back what I said about them all, even though they are you guys' girlfriends."

"Well you should." Drew says.

"Actually she doesn't have to. It's allowed. It's not like being your girlfriend is gonna make her less bitchy." Dawn argues.

"Excuse me but who are you to judge a person?" Paul retaliates

"And who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?" She shouts back

"They're guys; we shouldn't expect them to understand us." Mitchy says. They glance at each other before getting out of their seats, putting their trays away and walking out the lunch hall. I glimpse at May quickly, before saying, "I totally agree!"

"Same here" we both jump out of our seats and start to walk away. "Soledad, you coming?" She looks around the table before silently agreeing. She picks her bag up and joins us. We get far away but still in hearing rang when May proclaims "Guys are so stupid!"

"Coming from you May, they must be. Everybody is smarter then you."

Paul's P.O.V.  
We sit there in silence, trying to comprehend what just happened. _Did_ that just happen?

"You know, it's funny. I kinda feel like I got dumped." Jason says.

"Yeah, I get what you mean, and I didn't even say anything" Ash agrees. **Ring, ring! Ring, ring!**

"Oh, that's me, sorry!" Brock picks up his phone. I wonder who would be calling him. "Yes, hello. Oh yes. Um, ok. Yes sir, Yes sir. Yes, I understand. Sure, we'll be there. Ok bye." He hangs up the phone and says no more.

"So?" The suspense was killing me; I want to know what's going on.

"Oh, um, we have a mission. We leave tonight and are back tomorrow afternoon. We'll have to say we're sick and miss school tomorrow." Wow, he's straight to the point.

"What's the mission?" Ash asks.

"It's the pre mission to the assassination."


	6. Moving Water

**Hello everybody, I'M BACK! I am trying my best to update at least once a week. I have made it my March resolution, and it shall carry on in till forever… hopefully. Anyway, I hope you like the story so far, it's only now starting to get more, well more.**

Normal P.O.V  
He slowly walks behind his target, making sure that he isn't caught. His purple hair is blown in his face by the wind as he quickly jumps into an ally, waiting for the man to continue walking. The man turns to the left and moments later so does he. The man unlocks a door to a house and enters. The purple haired guy sighs and jumps in the back of a white van.

"Anything Paul?" A brunette guy asks. He turns his swingy chair away from the computer screens occupying he front of the back of the van.

"Sorry Brock, he stuck to his daily routine. Woke up, went to the coffee house, bought a chicken and bacon sandwich, went to work, visited his mother in the hospital and went back home. Then left to Tony's café for dinner and returned home." The guy, known as Paul, responds.

"What about you Drew?" Brock asks as a green haired guy also enters the van. He is wearing complete black, just like Paul.

"Nothing new. I wouldn't seem like they were in secret group planning the attack on our headquarters." Drew replies.

"It was the same with Ash. It's quiet around, too quiet for my likings." Brocks face fills with concern as he turns back to the four computer screens that show four different settings, each focused on one person.

"Well, we should get our new recruits before the actual plan is put into action so we'll have help." Drew says.

"Yeah, let's hope!"

Soledad's P.O.V.  
So it's the day after the big argument. I know that Mitchy and the other girls don't really care about it but it's cool having the guys feel guilt as it's what they deserve for being twats. We haven't talked to one another since then and we've completely ignored them. Although Brock doesn't feel bad coz that stuff didn't apply to him. We are all in P.E and we have to do timed cross country, girls first, than guys.

"I hate cross country, I hate running altogether!" Dawn complains, as she pulls herself up from her position sitting on the grass. She is wearing the school P.E uniform that consists of a black t-shirt, black shorts, white knee high socks and black Nike trainers. Her hair is pulled into a high pony tail. She is in uniform but looks cute; just how she likes it.

"I agree." May says, standing as well. She is wearing the same clothes, only the blue version. Her hair is in her classic two pig tails, the only difference being instead of being low, they are tied high up.

"Hey May, do you wanna do what we used to?" I have no idea what Dawn is talking about so I am scared to death when May falls to the ground. I think she's fainted. I run to her side screaming her name.

"Soledad, calm down, I'm acting and you're ruining my performance!" May whispers reassuringly. She winks at me and I feel so much better.

"Is she okay?" Mr Johnson, our P.E teacher, asks from behind me. He is a tall man with red hair and crystal blue eyes.

"Um, yeah, she just fainted." I reply

"Dawn take her to the nurses office." He says. She nods her head, places Mays arm around her shoulders and pulls her up. May 'stirs' as she 'tries' to walk. I watch as they enter the school once again.

"Okay girls, line up!" Mr Johnson shouts. I walk up to the starting line, next to Mitchy and Misty.

"Hey Soledad? Me and Misty want to run it so I wanted to know if you wanted to run with us? If you're anything like Dawn then you'll probably give up in the first mile so just wanted to make sure!" Mitchy asks when I arrive.

"Oh, you guys can go on, I wanna take a slow pace." She smiles at me before turning to face forward.

"Ok, you have twenty minutes to complete this run. In three, two, one. GO!" Mr J informs us. We all rush forward. As I turn the corner, I slow down to a steady pace.

After, around seven minutes I speed up a bit. _If I don't hurry up, the guys will catch up to me, I'm sure they've started running already, how embarrassing would that be._

"Hey Soledad!" A familiar voice calls out from behind me. _Too late._

"Hey guys, wow, when I said I was gonna pace myself, I didn't think I was going this slow." I say.

"So, where's the others." Jason asks. He looks really down. We're not the ones doing that, right?

"Oh, May 'fainted' just before we left so Dawn took her to the nurse's office." I make sure to put quote marks around fainted. "And Mitchy and Misty ran ahead. I think they had a bet or something and I couldn't be bothered to run."

"Um… are you guys still mad at us?" Ash asks. He looks just as bad as Jason.

"Oh, you're still on that; if you must know… no we don't. Hell, we got over it minutes after."

"So, why have you been avoiding us?" Jason asks. I flush embarrassed. My explanation is gonna be really hard to explain. I can't tell them we thought it would be fun! _I swear, when I get my hands on them. Making me face this on my own; how could they be so cruel?_

"Hee, hee, you see… we…um…we thought you might be angry at us soooo… we thought it would be better if we just let you blow off steam. Yeah, that's it." I lie through my teeth.

"Oh, ok."

When we finally arrive at the finish line (Which is where we started, we just ran in a circle) we have the pleasant treat of seeing Mitchy lying on the cold, hard grass, covered in sweat. Her eyes are hidden by her sun glasses and she is listening to music. This means she can't hear me or see me, a perfect opportunity to sneak up on her.

Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, Jason beats me to it. He sneaks up behind her and screams in her face. She merely take of her sun glasses and stares at him straight in the eye.

"And what exactly where you trying to do?" she asks.

"Um, check if you could hear me through those earphones." He replies nervously

"Hmm" Only then do they realise what position they're in. Mitchy is in her original position, lying on the floor, and Jason is on top of her, hand on both sides and looking down at her. They quickly jump out of that position, blushes sprayed on their faces. "We should go get changed. Misty has already gone to her next lesson so we can just leave.

**(AN. I know, this part was absolutely pointless but I wanted to show that they had made up)**

Misty's P.O.V  
I'm in gym leader basics. The teacher is babbling on and on about what pokémon is best to use, what we should do when we are challenged and all that sort of stuff, but I can't focus. All I can think about is what happened back in the changing room. I was in the changing room toilets splashing water on my face when a girl with long brown hair and blue eyes (She kinda reminds me of May) comes up to me.

_Flashback  
"Hey, you Misty, right?" she says_

"_Yeah, that's me."_

"_Ok, well look. Ash is going out with me. Not you, __**me**__. So it would be great if you could __**back off**__."_

"_Um…"_

"_Besides, I doubt Ash would want to go out with such and ugly girl when he has me."_

"_Did you just call me ugly?"_

"_Huh, it seems you're stupid too!"_

"_I suggest you shut up and go away before you get hurt" I get my mallet ready for use._

"_No, I won't be the one getting hurt!" I throw a puzzled face in her direction. That's when it starts. Her body slow starts to change form. Her hands turn into furry paws. Her spin changes form and before I know it, a lion stands before me._

"_RAW!" It thunders____throughout the changing room. _

"_Hoooly shiiiit" She, it, pounces at me and quickly jump out of the way. Unluckily, she, it, grabs my leg with her teeth and pulls me towards her. My leg starts to bleed as her teeth deepen in my leg. She is looking down at me, it looks like she is gonna eats me. She opens her mouth wide, getting ready. I look around for something to get her off but the only things here is the sinks. Slowly, water rises from the tap and makes its path above the 'tiger'. I must of have been making a face because her head tilts in confusion at me. __**SPLASH! CRACKLE!**__ The water drops over her and freezes over. The lion figure turns back to the girls figure, but she lies almost lifeless on the floor._

"_What happened?" Jessica, a girl in my class, asks as she walks in._

"_I don't know, we better get her to the nurse's office." We hoist the girl up and start to make our way to the nurse's office  
End flashback_

So that's what happened and I'm freaked out. How did she do that, and how did the water move. It was almost like it was doing what I wanted but that's not possible. I would know if I could control water, right?

**Soooo, what do ya'll think? Is it weird? And don't worry this is just the start of the story. I should have started with something like this instead of waiting for the 6****th**** chapter. Anyway, please review. It will show me that I'm doing ok and give me strength to carry on writing. I feel like such a newbie with at this. I know I am but I expected myself to be better. This isn't my first story so I feel like I'm lagging in writing.**


	7. What's buried deep inside

**Hello! Hi! I'm back, and with chappy seven! I think the last part of chapter 6 was really strange and you all probably agree but trust me, it goes with the story. All shall be revealed in about two maybe three chapters, probably two. Anyway, without further hesitation, I give you chapter 7.**

What's buried deep inside!

Normal P.O.V  
"No!" a brunette girl says. At this moment she was being questioned brutally and in great depth.

"No?" a redhead replies.

"No!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Yes, you like him! You better not!"

"No, not yes I like him. Yes, I'm sure I _don't_ like him!"

"Oh. Well that's good, May, I'm glad we got that clear"

"Seriously Brianna I'm not a boyfriend stealer" May sighs.

"But if he wasn't going out with me, would you?" Brianna enquired.

"No, I still wouldn't like that grass headed freak coz he annoys me. Even if you weren't going out, that would still be happening!"

"Ok, but I must insist you don't talk to him anymore!"

"Try to tell him that." May whispers as she stands up.

"What was that?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say!" May cheered and walked away to her class. She had been interrogated every time she saw Brianna and it was always the same process. She was asked if she liked Drew. She would say no, Brianna would ask again and again, than she was told not to talk to Drew anymore. _Not that I want to_ May thought to herself.

She walked into her food tech class and sat in her assigned seat. She sat on a table with her cousin Leaf, who she found out after "fainting" went to this school, next to her. Gary sat opposite Leaf and Drew sat opposite her. It's not like she wanted to sit there. In fact, the only reason she was on that table was because Leaf was friends with Gary. And by friend, she actually meant friends. They weren't BFF's per say but more like on okay terms, though they do have their arguments. She waved at her cousin as she sat down. Her cousin was a nice person and she was really pretty. She had brunet hair as well, but it went all the way down to her waist. She also had a white hat with a red semicircle outline on it.

"Hey May, can you partner up with Drew today, I wanna work with Gary so we can talk about our science project" Leaf asks May.

"Are you sure you just wanna talk, I have a feeling something else is gonna happen!" May replies. Leaf blushes red as she whispers harshly

"No! It's not like that at all!"

"Suuuure, I believe you!" May says sarcastically. She turns her head to focus on what the teacher was saying, sighing inwardly. She really didn't want to partner up with Mr Meadow.

May's P.O.V  
Lucky me, my cousin wants to flirt with some guy and I end up working with the green giant. At this moment I am working on the soup we are meant to be making, _BY MY SELF. _So much for being partners, I'm doing all the work while he flirts with some girl. Doesn't he have a girlfriend, has he any morals. I watch disgusted as the girl giggles while twirling her hair around her finger. Okay, that's it. Brianna is sorta my friend and so I can't just stand by and watch. I storm over there and grab Drew by the ear.

"Sorry, I have to take him for a sec!" I smile. Then I drag him back to our bench by the ear. "What is wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about?" He asks, as if he wasn't just caught by me.

"You're meant to be helping me, not flirting with another girl. Need I remind you, you have a girlfriend?"

"How do you know that wasn't my girlfriend and what does it involve you, are you jealous?"

"Psh, me jealous, please! And I know that ain't your GF coz your GF is Brianna."

"Firstly, how do you know that? And secondly, I think you are, jealous that is." he steps closer, while locking eyes with me, obviously trying to challenge me.

"Look grass head, I don't need a tree telling me what I do and do not feel. I am pretty sure I would know if I was jealous and I can tell you that I am not."

"Grass head, tree? Wow, your comebacks are almost as good as your coordinating skills, and by that I mean completely shit!" Urg, this guy gets my blood boiling. And it fits with the temperature, coz for some reason, I feel as if the room has heated up about 15 degrees.

"Excuse me; my coordinating skills are just fine!"

"Yeah, and you think that your hairstyle is cute, which I can tell you, is not." If he doesn't shut up in a sec, I might murder him.

"Look who's talking, YOU HAVE GREEN HAIR!" I shout back.

"And you're an annoying brat who needs to get out my face." He retaliates.

"I'm an annoying brat... Well you're an _arrogant jerk, _who probably has _memory issues._ You are _the BIGGEST DICK I HAVE __EVER MET__!" __** SLASH!**_ The soup next to me explodes followed by all the other soups, one by one. The class erupts into thousands of loud shrieks. Everyone is completely covered with soup, but my eyes never leave Drew's. Looking deep into his emerald eyes I can see a burning fire of rage.

I don't know how it happened but next thing I know, I'm out of the class, down the hall and out into the garden, tears streaming down my face. _Why am I crying?_ It can't be coz of that jerk, he doesn't deserve my tears. I run and sit down on a bench, under a tree, on the farthest side of the garden, away from everybody.

"Hey May, are you okay?" I look up to see a tall guy with white hair talking to me.

"Brandon? What are you doing here, don't you have lessons?"

"Nah, I got a free period so I came here, when I saw you crying, what happened?"

"Oh nothing"

"If it made you cry, it's obviously not nothing." He moves a strand of hair from my face and wipes away a tear. I slightly shiver at his touch. "You can tell me."

"To be truthful I don't really know."

"Ok, how about we start with why you're covered in soup." He jokes. I don't know why but it makes me giggle. So I decide to tell him the whole story in full detail.

"Oh, I see, you don't have to cry about that May. You're amazing, and what Drew said was totally wrong"

"I wasn't, I got soup in my eye." He stares at me, probably not convinced. "Ok, so maybe I was."

"May, someone once told me that someone can't make you feel inferior without your consent, so this anger you're feeling, you're letting him do that. Maybe you should try and stop it. Now you should go change before you get a soup rash." I giggle as I stand.

"Thanks Brandon, you're amazing." I lean down and kiss him on the check. I turn and walk away.

Paul's P.O.V  
"So what exactly happened in food tech today?" I ask as I sit down next to Drew.

"May got pissed." He replies nonchalant.

"Not about that, about the soup exploding. I didn't know you could do that."

"Thing is,_ I_ didn't do it!"

"Who didn't do what?" Jason asks as he walks into the class and sits in front of us. Maths is the only lesson us three have together other than P.E and English.

"I didn't make the soup explode"

"Oh, I heard about that"

"Wait, if you didn't, who did?" I ask. Drew shrugs. "Ok, start from the start."

"Ok, well I was in food tech and…" He goes on to tell us the whole story. Him and May arguing, the soup exploding and her running off.

"It sounds like she did it." Jason says, leaning back into his chair after finishing the last question on the board. How he is so smart I will never get.

"Who May, nah… nah. She's to May to have that kinda power." Drew is obviously in denial.

"Drew, think about it. It happened when she got angry, like her powers are controlled by her emotions. Doesn't that happen to most newbies? They don't know they have the power or how to control it and so it goes crazy." I ramble.

"Well, yeah. I guess I'll ask her."

"No, that won't work. She might not know about them and you'll just freak her out. No, you have to get it out of her without her realising… you said it happened when she got angry, so that is what you should do. Get her real mad." Jason suggests. "If something happens then we know it's her."

"I wonder what power she has."

"It's obviously fire and heat. I mean, you said it got really hot. It was probably the stoves going up." I say.

"I do remember someone saying that after; that their stove seemed to rise. Ok, I guess we have a plan. Oh and if I die of burning, you'll know why." We all chuckle lightly and get back to our work.

Later I have a free period, which I spend outside, under a tree on the far side of the football field, the American version. **(A/N, which is weird since I live in England.)** Right now the cheerleaders are practicing on the side lines while the actual team practice. By practice I mean, trying to run drills while checking out the cheerleaders. I'm wondering, could all of the girls have powers. I know that Mitchy must coz she's Drew's sister and most people inherit their powers, but what about the others. Soledad defiantly doesn't; she's been here for a year so she should have got them already but she hasn't so I'm positive she doesn't. With Misty and Dawn there might be a chance. I am going to have to find out, one way or another.

"Hey Paul, what are you doing all the way out here?" I look up and my eyes slowly adjust to the bright sun behind the figure. It's a girl. She's wearing the cheerleading uniform. A short white skirt and a tight white crop top with a blue border and the letters PA in bright red, on the middle of it. Her blue hair tied into high pony tail. Speak of the devil, it Dawn.

"I'm just trying to get some peace and quiet."

"Over here? Are you sure, you got a lot of people still yelling." She says as she sits down next to me.

"Well, I got to trees shade so that's good. And my headphones to block out any noise. Plus there is a nice breeze and I like the people, coz if I get bored I just watch them."

"That's very true. So why are you really here?"

"I told you, to get some peace and quiet"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Really."

"Yes, that is what I came here for."

"Well, I guess it is a nice place."

"What do you want Dawn?" I snap at her.

"I… I… It's just that I saw you over here on your own so I came over" She stutters, her eyes glistening with tears that are forming. "But I guess I'll go now" I sigh deeply before grabbing her hand and stopping her. I will not have a girl crying because of me.

"Dawn, I didn't mean anything by it, I just want to be alone right now." I say, staring straight into her eyes. Her blue eyes seem to soften as I finish, in a way that makes a shiver go down my spine. In a way it's kinda nice, but in another, it's kinda weird. Why did that happen?

"It's okay" she replies gently. There is a sudden gust of wind, but not a powerful one, a relaxing one. One that you would expect couples to kiss in. It seems to fit the mood, not that I think me and Dawn are a couple, or that I want to kiss her or anything. It's just that, that's what best described it. "Um, I better get back to practice now. It was good talking to you." She slowly pulls away her hand, which I just realised I'm still holding, and walks back.

What was that? I suddenly feel really warm and am really sweaty. I can't be nervous or anything, there is nothing to be nervous about. What could it be? I don't usually feel like this, it's really weird. It's probably the air. It happens sometimes, but not like this, I guess. So what could it be? Could it be… Dawn? No…No, that would be weird, really weird. Plus, even if I did, it wouldn't work out. I doubt she wold like me back, then there is work and training, then theirs school. No, I can't like Dawn. I don't. So why does this feel so wrong. Besides, I have a girlfriend…

**Soooooo, what did you think? Was it any good? That was about May and her powers. Then there was a little PaulXDawn at the end. There was also a hint to if she has powers/ what they are. The first three people to figure it out, I shall put in my story as one of the characters. Anyway R&R plz.**


	8. What nobody can know!

**Hello, I'm back. I'm trying to upload more chapters, more often now so I might update randomly during the week as well as the weekends. Anyway, that was all so here is chapter 8.**

* * *

What nobody can know!

Dawn's P.O.V  
So I just had a weird moment with Indigo. It was awkward at first, but then it got… intense. And then, as if doing what I asked, there was this inspiring breeze. It felt exactly how I was feeling inside. I don't what was weirder, the breeze I could somehow control, or this feeling inside me. Although, the feeling was a kind of in the moment thing, I doubt it will happen again, just like with Kenny or Barry.

I walk over back to practice, trying to erase that random scene from my mind. Really, Mitchy should be here too, as she is the one that's good with gymnastics, but she doesn't like the idea of cheerleading. She called it, and I quote a bunch of bitchy girls, who think they are better than everybody else, prancing around at an unimportant game for some bone head guy version of them. Well, isn't that so cliché?

"Hey Dawn, what were you doing over there with Paul?" Stacey, the head cheerleader coz her dad bought her the place, asks as I re-join the group. With her, I agree with Mitchy's statement.

"Oh, nothing, just seeing why he looked so down." I replied truthfully.

"Well that's sweet and all, but you don't need to do that, I can handle it."

"Oh, it's just-"

"Just nothing! Stay away from my boyfriend, got that?" She switches from angry to sarcastically sweet.

"Um… I really don't want anything from him or you, he just looked really depressed."

"Look, whatever, let's just get back to practice. You're at the bottom middle of the pyramid!" WOAH, IS IT JUST ME OR DID SHE JUST DO A 180? Wait bottom middle! I so deserve a better spot then that. She's even making Zoey go in the middle right, even though she has a broken thumb. Wow, Stacey must really hate me. She probably took the Paul thing way to seriously.

"Dawn! You're doing it wrong!" She shouts at me. Is it just me or is her voice really annoying. "Okay, everybody get up!" She walks over and drags me to the front. And all the football players are watching, this is so embarrassing! "Dawn here was doing it wrong, do I take delinquents messing up my practice" Wow, big word for someone with only one brain cell. She must really be trying hard to annoy me.

"No." Everybody choruses.

"Do you think I should punish her?" She didn't just say that!? she doesn't even wait for a reply, she just orders me to run track. I am cautious to leave but I am shooed to the track. Man am I angry! I've got my hands into fists, ready to punch the next person that come over to me. Taking a quick peek over to the practice, I see they are doing the new cheer. How am I meant to learn it now? Suddenly, the temperature seems to drop a bit and there is harsh wind blowing around. I turn to see where the wind is coming from and see a giant tornado appear from nowhere. It seems o head straight or he team, cautious not to hit anything else. After spinning them around for a good minute, it throws them onto the safety mats. _That must really hurt! _Then, as if its job is done, It disappears back into a soft breeze. I can't help but think that I did it.

Mitchy's P.O.V  
"Oh my god Dawn are you ok?" I say, running up to her. "I heard about the tornado, you didn't get hurt did you?"

"Wait what tornado?" May say, her head popping out from a book about coordinating.

"Didn't you hear, there was this massive, _random, _tornado out on the football field? Apparently, only the cheerleaders got hurt." I reply.

"Oh, wow." Misty pants, as she finally arrives at the small table in the library we are situated at.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Dawn says before going back to her book. Ok, something is up! Dawn would usually go ranting on about it, so why isn't she.

"Is everything okay Dawn?" Misty asks, she must have notice it too.

"Okay, I'm about to tell you something and you have to promise me not to freak." She waits until we all nod our head suspiciously. "I think… I think I caused the tornado.

"WHAT?" Me, Misty and May shriek.

"That's not possible Dawn, not unless Santa was extra nice and gave you a weather machine for Christmas!" We all stare at May, still a little confused by her statement.

"Well no, not made it happen, but I wanted it to happen and it did. Like… like…"

"It was doing what you asked!" Misty finishes for her. Now al eyes are on her, begging her to go on. "Ok, so something happened to me too."

"Does this have to do with Melody and whatever happened in the bathroom?" I ask.

"How do you now about that?"

"I have my sources, carry on"

She gulps and takes a deep breath. "Ok, I was in the bathroom of the changing room when melody comes in and attacks me, shout something about Ash. Then she changes into a lion or tiger, I can't remember. But that's not all."

"GO ON!" we all scream at her

"Ok, then, when I thought I was gonna die, water starting moving. And not like dripping from the tap. It streamed out and splashed all over her, then froze her. But the thing is, I feel like I was the one who did it." She finishes. I sigh deeply, guess this is just not our day.

"Since we're confessing, I have something to say too!" I whisper loudly. (**Can you do that?**). "I had my free period so I went off school grounds to explore. I saw these guys as I was passing a tree in a meadow or something. To put it simply, they tried to jump me." I look up to see all their faces entrance by my store. "Then, I defended myself."

"What's so bad about that?" May asked.

"It's how I defended myself that has me freaked." I reply.

"What, so kicking their asses with some M.M.A that you have done since you were 8 is weird now?" Dawn snickers at me.

"You didn't let me finish. Sure that way would have been coo but it didn't happen like that. The earth… It started moving. Literally, big chunks of rock drew themselves from the ground and stated whacking the guys."

"Woah! This is really weird." May exclaimed.

"So what happened to you May?" Misty asks

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"So nothing has happened to you?"

"No! Really! My day has been normal."

"Come on May, something happen in Food Tec?" I ask.

"How do you know this stuff?" Dawn asks curiously.

"There is this blog that has everything that is happening in school."

"The soup!" May whisper to herself. Unfortunately for her, we all heard. "The temperature went up, like as if the fires were getting bigger as I got angrier. And here was me thinking it was a coincidence."

"So we all agree, weird things are happening to us?" Dawn asks.

"Yeah, you all realise we can't tell anybody about this. Nobody outside this group can know!" Misty states.

"Not even Soledad?" May asks.

"No, not even her. If we wanna stay safe, it's gotta stay a secret." Well this year just got a whole lot more interesting and difficult.

* * *

**SOOOO! What do you think? Do you hate it, do you love it? Opinions would be great. And yes, I do realise it's a bit short but I wanted to get this chapter out-of-the-way so the real story can actually begin. That's right, this was all the opening. Took me 8 chapters but I finally finished the start. Oh and before I forget, I would like to congratulate:  
rockheart0103  
Persian  
Iloveikari**

**You all were the first three to review about Dawn's power and so you shall all be in my next chapters at some point.**


	9. You have to get things done yourself

**Hi everyone! I'm glad to hear that everyone likes the story so far. Also, I'm so sorry for not updating for so long. Its jut last week Wednesday it was my birthday so I couldn't update then. Wednesday in my only free day during the weekdays and I was doing stuff on Saturday and Sunday. I had a party on Saturday and went cinema on Sunday. Lastly, I had a little thing that people tend to have, called writers block. Sigh! So, I have a few things to say to my reviewers. Now I get many people don't really want to read this so just skip ahead if you get bored.**

**Dear guest, yep that is pretty much it. That's the powers they have, or is it? Wink wink. There might be a little more too it. Little hint to what is to come.**

**Kellyn131, I'm glad to hear, well read, that you like my story. And to the thing about the boys having powers, only time will tell, I don't want to reveal things now but all shall be unveiled as the chapters pass, and they will get really random at times, just to warn you.**

**Persian, I'm writing to you, just like you asked. I can't resist puppy dog eyes. Stare me down with them for about 30 secs and I will give in, most of the time. Anyway, your character sounds awesome, plus she fits into my story perfectly, only much later, sorry to say. But I will give hints about you leading up to the "event". It might appear in this chapter, or the next, latest. I can't say anymore coz I don't want to spoil it, kay.**

**Anyway, time for the story, don't you think?  
**

Soledad's P.O.V  
Okay, something is up. Everyone has been acting kinda off this past week.

"Hey guys, how about going shopping?" I ask. If I'm right then…

"No, I don't think so, I have um… stuff to do." Mitchy says.

"Yeah, me to. Not the same stuff, just stuff." May replies.

"I'm not much of a shopping girl!" Misty says, point blank.

"What about you Dawn?"

"Um, well" She glances at everyone else, then sighs. "I have a lot of homework to do!" she gets up from her seat, grabs her plate and sets it down on the conveyer belt leading back to the kitchen. "So are we going to class or not, I can't be late again."

We all stand up and get ready to leave, than I remember something.

"Actually guys, I have to skip out on this period and maybe the whole day. I have this club thing going on that I have to go to." I quickly say as I rush out the opposite door, leaving them stunned.

"Sorry I'm late guys!" I call out, walking into the guys' room. They are so lucky to have this room; they have a kitchen added in and looks better.

"It's ok babe, it's not that important, we just wanted to ask you a question" Brock says as he kisses me o the check.

"Maybe to you but I pride myself on doing things well. So what did you want to ask?"

"Sit down." I walk over into the separate room they have, _damn rich people_, and sit down on their soft white three seated chair. All the others are there when I arrive and stare at me as I walk in.

"So, what's up? Do you guys need help on another mission?"

"Um, no. We just wanted to ask you…" Jason begins. He glances over to the Drew, sitting next to him.

"…If any of the girls have powers. Since you are their roommate you might know something" He finishes for Jason.

"No? I don't think so. I mean they have been acting weird since Tuesday but I don't know why." I reply

"Since Tuesday?" Ash asks.

"Yeah, Misty started around P.E, Dawn started after school, May after school when she went to the library and Mitchy's been weird since the morning on that day. Kinda strange now that I think about it."

"Did anything weird happen?" Paul interrogates. He may be my sort of friend but he is about the scariest, most cold person ever.

"Um, well most of it you know. Other than the soup thing with May and the tornado thing with Dawn everything's been cool. Why, you don't think they… you know, have… you know?"

"We don't know, that's why we wanted to ask" Brock informs me.

"Well, I'll try getting some info from them, but I don't think I'll get much. They are always really quite. Mitchy is always studying, Dawn is practicing and we're not that close. Misty and May don't really talk about anything except '_safe topics_' and don't really open up about much else so…"

"Ok, that'd be great. Anyway, we have to prepare for a mission." Paul says.

"I thought you said you don't have a mission?" I question, I've got them now.

"Not a _new _mission, you are already part of the one we are doing now." Jason says. Okay, so maybe I don't got them but I was close. I walk over to the computer on the desk, press a button underneath the table and watch as the desk slides to the left, the wall panels open and a steal elevator appears. _Damn rich people, always making things like this_.

"So, are we going or not?" I ask, turning back around to face them, smiling sweetly. They roll their eyes at me and walk up beside me. The elevator doors open, we walk in and start to slowly descend.

Misty's P.O.V  
"Where do you think Soledad went?" I ask after she dashed off to where ever her destination is.

"No idea, but I'm kinda glad. If she was here we would have to find some weird excuse to why we are ditching the whole day and why she can't go." Mitchy says, standing from her seat a following Dawns example of placing her tray on the conveyer belt.

"Are you sure we can do this, I've never ditched a lesson and **defiantly** not a whole day." May asks.

"Shocker!" Mitchy whispers too herself. I laugh slightly and May just stares at me with her WTF face. She obviously didn't catch it. God! I mean, May's my best friend but she can be so dense.

"It's okay May, I'll just explain to the principle that I had an important engagement that I couldn't miss and you guys were coming with me" Mitchy explains. Relief washes over May's face. She really never has done anything that you could classify as _bad._ Okay yes, she forgets her homework a lot, is usually late and can talk a lot, but other than that, nothing much.

"So where exactly are we going?" I ask.

"To my physic." Dawn states. I give her a look like May's saying WTF. "Let me explain. Me and Mitchy met her in year three" Year three, how British. "She always told us stories about this. About people that she met who had these powers, and other weird stuff. Once, I swear, she read our minds" Mitchy only nodded along to Dawns explanation.

"And that's why we are going to miss today and maybe half of tomorrow? To catch a train to Sinnoh to meet up with an old woman you once met that you _think _can help us." I confirm.

"That's the thing, she don't age. So yeah, that's what we're doing. It'll be fine, you'll see." She doesn't sound too convinced to me, this could be totally pointless.

"She's great, it will work, trust me." Woah, it's like Mitchy read my mind! "And if you want to get back before midnight, I suggest we leave now so we have a chance of getting back on time" She quickly shove out the door and to the front entrance.

"Wait, train would take forever, how would we be able to get back so fa-" My sentence is cut short due to the shock of seeing a helicopter bang splat in the centre of the massive field (at least I think it's a field. It's like a massive patch of green, like the once you would find in the country side) in front of the school. May's and my mouth drop open so fast I think we broke them, or at least dislocated them. I glance over to Mitchy and Dawn to see a slight smirk pulling at their faces. _Damn rich people, always having things like this!_

"…I see"

"Yep"

"This yours"

"Technically… yep!" _Damn rich people. Seriously! A WHOLE HELICOPTER, who has this stuff!?_

"Well, we should get going now, don'tcha think?" (**kinda like don't ya only with a ch in the middle)**.

We all get in the helicopter and fly off to where ever we are meeting this woman.

Dawn's P.O.V  
I really hope they don't freak out when they meet her. At first, you see her as the thing you are most scared off, but that's some kind of curse, or accidental spell she put on herself. And then, I hope they don't get scared by her stories and well her overall.

We slowly enter her dark shop of witch craft. Most people assume that because she has this shop, she is a witch. No, she herself doesn't have any witch powers, but she does have powers. She never ages. I really hope she understand what is going on with us all.

"Girls! You came to visit" A woman, in her late twenties, enters from the back room. She is wearing a purple shress (A shirt that long enough to count as a dress. E.g, it passes down to midway between her waist and knees) with a black belt wrapped around it. She also has dark blue jeans and black flats. Her, also purple, hair flow to midway down her back and her fringe shapes her face, making her golden eyes pop.

"Of course we did, Antheia, you are basically my grandmother!" Mitchy says as she hugs the woman. (**A/n, it's pronounced An-th-ee-uh) **Antheia is an old Greek name, that's what makes me think she's live since Greek time.

"Oh, you make me feel so old" She replies "So, who are your friends and what are you here for?"

"Oh, this is Misty" I say, gesturing to Misty "and this is May"

"We need to talk to you, about… something that's been happening to us!" Mitchy says in a hushed tone. Antheia's eyes harden and she motions us to the back room.

After we are all settled in, she starts. "What exactly has happened?"

"We… have had things happen to us." Mitchy explains. "We… are able to do things that normal people shouldn't be able to do!"

"Like?"

"Like, move water" Misty says

"Control fire" May says

"Create tornadoes" I say

"And move earth!" Antheia's eyes only widen with excitement. "Can you tell us what's going on?"

"There is this old legend not many people know off,  
_Once, long ago, there was a secret organisation, who had powers beyond those of a mere mortal, who helped the world through the shadows, never being seen. They could control the elements, shape shift, see the future and past, read minds, move objects and other mystical powers. One day an evil arrived, one beyond the terrors that walk this earth now._ _They decided to name it Apocalypse, after the darkness that is meant to destroy this world. After a brutal battle they succeeded in defeating it by encasing it in fire, water, earth and air. But they knew that there would always be more evil and that the protective layer wouldn't last forever and Apocalypse would return so they made sure that the next generations would know what to do. Their powers were sent down to specific people born on a specific date."_

"And how does that relate to us?" May asks

"When is your birthday darling?"

"The 12th December."

"How about you Dawn?"

"10th October" I replied.

"Mitchy?"

"1st January" she answers

"And you Misty?"

"29th February, I was born on a leap year" She inform

"As you can all see, you were all born on specific dates. May you were born on the 12th of December, the 12th day of the 12th month, probably at midday, the 12th hour. Dawn was born on the 10th day of the 10th month and at 10 o'clock in the morning, on the dot. Same with Mitchy, the 1st day of the 1st month at one in the morning." Antheia explains.

"What about me, I'm born on the 29th of the second month at a totally random time, that doesn't fit the whole plan?" Misty repeats. I wonder how that works.

"You see, you were born on a leap year, Misty, that makes you special. It's hard to explain why, but you gained special powers. Usually, in situations like yours, the powers choose who they go to and they chose you."

I wonder if everybody else is as FREAKED OUT as me!

"Oh trust me Dawn, everybody is sorta freaked out" Mitchy answers. _Wait, _I didn't say that out loud, _did I?_ By the stares she's getting from everyone else, I'm guessing I didn't. So how did she hear me?

I zoom back into the current situation to see everyone getting up, did I really spend that much time trying to figure what happened out.

"Dawn!" I turn to face May, who is screaming in my face.

"Yeah?"

"We're leaving now!" I jump from my seat and follow everyone out, waving goodbye as I leave.

Mitchy's P.O.V  
Ok, what the hell was that! I heard Dawn's thoughts, like for real. I mean we can sometimes tell what each other's thinking coz we're so in sync but that was scary. Her thoughts were ringing through my head. It's ok… maybe it's just something else that's added… you know, second powers or something like that! I'll figure it out soon enough. I'll figure everything out, one way or another!

May's P.O.V  
So, we just left Antheia's dark, scary shop. Weirdly, she wasn't what I expected. She was nicer and less scary then I thought she would be. Oh well, it's not like I can complain; I don't think I would have been able to handle that.

We turn the corner, still reeling from the information we gathered, when we shocked back to realty by a massive explosion a block away.

"What was that?" Dawn asks, turning her face to us. We only shrug in reply as we closer to the area from where the blast came from.

BOOOOOOOM

"Ok, what the hell. The ground is actually shaking"

Misty spots a man and asks him "Excuse me sir, what was that blast?"

"What blast" he answers.

"The blast the just happened?"

"Miss, there was no blast" With that he turns and walks away, leaving a confused Misty behind.

"Common, we should go investigate!" Mitchy says as she runs to the blast that never happened, dawn trailing close behind.

"But that guy said there was no blast" I argue, catching up with them.

"Well, one thing business has taught me it that you can't rely on other people to do things for you, you have to get things done yourself."

We turn the corner to be stopped in our tracks by a big, ugly, scary…

**Ha ha, you shall not know what that big, ugly, scary thing is until next time. Again, sorry for such a late update but I'm in my Easter holidays at this moment so I've got two weeks of free time and I plan to be updating a lot more. Can anybody figure out what this "thing" is gonna be. Oh, how much I want to blurt everything out right now but I don't know how to put it into word. Argg! Well, see you next time.**


	10. Just a mistake

**Helloooooooooo people! I am very happy at this moment, I checked my FanFic this morning and I went crazy. I got reviews! ^.^ I had a sudden urge to write more for you all. Oh, and it may see a bit rushed coz I'm typing fast as I am very hyper that seems to slowly wear away so I'm trying to use it all up before it's gone. Now for your review replies.**

**Firstly, Persian,  
No, not *sigh* The elements are just basics, like a start-up pokémon, but I shant say anymore. Yes I said shant, well wrote.  
Secondly, stop with the puppy dog eyes, I'm slowly melting thinking about the cuteness of them.**

**Next, Iloveikari,  
I'm guessing you don't like mice. Personally, I don't mind them but everyone has their own personal opinions. I'm glad to read that you loved my chapter; you don't understand how much that means to me. At first I wasn't gonna join FanFic coz I'm self-conscious about my stories so hearing that lifts me up. Also, I hope you like the monster, the mouse thing gave me the idea.**

**Lastly, Desert the Fennec Fox,  
I'm not sure I can coz I doesn't go with the story line but I'll see what I can do.**

**Anyway, I just realised haven't been doing this and I'm not sure but I think I have to. So, no pokémon doesn't belong to me, nor the characters (except Mitchy and Jason). The only thing that does is the story plot.**

May's P.O.V  
It's my worst nightmare… a giant CLOWN! I know, they shouldn't scare me but they do! I've been terrified of them since I watched this scary movie when I was five abut a serial killer with a clown mask on. I could have been ok with them but them my evil cousin decided to lock me in a dark room afterwards. While I was in there, my other cousin put on a clown mask and scared the hell out of me. I was only five and I cried so much that day. Not only that but it's like 100x bigger than normal, ANYBODY WOULD BE SCARED! Ok, relax May; I don't think it notices us, it's preoccupied with something behind it, I wonder what?

Misty's P.O.V  
Standing in front of me is a Beedrill and it looks angry! God, if there is one thing I'm scared of its bug pokémon! Wait, why does everyone else look scared, I've never known any of them to fear bug pokémon! Something is up.

Dawn's P.O.V  
I want to run, but my feet won't move. I try to scream but my throat is to dry. I try to cry but my eyes don't want to close. I'm sure I've gone the past minute without blinking. I am literally paralyzed, and all because there is a bomb smashed into the ground, slowly counting down. I have been scared of them since one almost killed my dad; he was in a coma for 10 months after the explosion. Ok Dawn, the best thing is to not panic. That's when my throat seemed to finally react and I let out the loudest scream I have ever done.

Mitchy's P.O.V  
Dawn's scream brings me back to reality. So far, my attention has been on the strange man in front of me. I don't know who he is but some part of me does and it seems to be scared. The weird thing is that it won't stay a man. It seems to switch between various things that scare me. What the hell is this thing?

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" OMG Dawn, I totally forgot.

"Dawn, are you ok? Dawn what's wrong?" I ask her. No response. "Dawn!" Still nothing. "DAWN!"

She slow raises her hand and points to the man before fainting in my arms. Suddenly Paul appears next to me. WTF!

"I'll get her away, can you handle May and Misty, They don't seem to respond?" He says, picking her up bridal style and running the way we came.

I turn my head to see May frozen with fear, and ASH trying to get Misty? Ok, what is going on?

"It's hard to explain" I turn to see JASON!? Wait, how'd he hear me?

"You were talking out loud" Well that explains that. "Now, you have to get out of here"

"WHAT!? First I want an explanation." He sighs as my response. "GO ON!"

"Ok, look—" Suddenly, a massive ball of fire crushes into us, making us go flying back. WTF! Then, a loud roar erupts, causing the ground to shake. I turn my head to identify the source. The figure that was once a man is now an enormous animal with the head of a Hydreigon and the body of a Zekrom and the black, disoriented wings of an angle, in other word, a demon…

But I thought they were just legends, myths, stories to scare us. I guess not!

"MITCHY!" I am grabbed by the wrist and pulled away just as another fire ball is released. Damn, I should stop daydreaming. "Are you ok?" And my saviour is… Jason. Who did you expect?

"Um, yeah, NOW EXPLAIN!"

"Ok, but not here, it's not safe." He drags me, once again, to a hidden corner. "I can't explain everything but I can tell you now that that thing is bad and we are good. We have to stop it."

"We, who's we?"

"JASON, where'd you go?" A male voice calls out, one that I know

"DREW? Oh, By we you mean…"

"Yeah, so you have to get out. One more thing, if you get scared, remember _**it's not real**_. If _**anything **_happens, just shout and _I'll be there_. Now get out of here!"

The look in his eye scares me. It looks serious. I realise now just how bad this thing could be.

"Go"

"And with that I start running like crazy. The area around me is now engulfed in fire. _Fire_! Wait! What happened to May? Did Ash get her? I swing my head around and find that May isn't there. That's good.

"Ahhhh!" That's May! Wait so where'd she go. I spin around again. There's nothing but fire! I run over to where we were, still nothing but fire.

I scan the area over and over. It's starting to get really hard to breath. That's when I see it, fire in the shape of a body. Could it be?

"May, is that you?" It seems to be enough to get her back, coz she turns back to herself and faints. What is with everybody and fainting?

"Is she ok?" I flip around to see Drew. Yes! Help!

"I have no idea."

"Common, I'll get you out of here." He picks up May and starts running forward. I chase behind him.

BOOOOOM!

I turn to see the thing explode. It flings green goo everywhere.

"Don't touch the goo, it's acidic. Your hand will melt off"

Soon enough we are out of the area and are just running.

"Drew, where are we going?" I shout to him

"To the hospital"

What the hell happened today?

May's P.O.V  
I feel really drained, and it's really dark. Oh wait, I haven't opened my eyes. Haha, silly me. No, wait, everything is still blurry.

"May, you're finally awake" A voice says. I slowly sit up, bringing a hand to my head. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just got a head ach, my arm really hurt, and I think I'm gonna be sick or faint." The voice chuckles at my response. I slowly look up to the source of the voice as my vision clears. I slowly start to see a face with green hair and green eyes.

"Drew?" I whisper. He looks all roughed up.

"You got a head ach and you feel weak coz you used up a lot of energy. Your arm hurts because you are moving it and it's burnt."

"What happened?"

"I'll explain that when you're not in hospital."

"How long have I been out?"

"Three days, everyone was worried." I wonder what he means by everyone. "And by everyone I mean Dawn was going crazy about how you were going to die, Misty locked herself in the bathroom and hasn't come out and Mitchy is just really worried." Why does that hurt so much that he changed the statement?

"So, what are you doing here?"

"I've been forced to stay here and look after you in till the weekend"

"Oh!" And that hurt just as much. "Wait, what do you mean?"

"You don't remember anything, do you? Basically, you are in Sinnoh. There was an accident and you got hurt. Everybody wanted to stay but had to go back to school and Misty and Dawn threated me into staying here and looking after you as I was allowed"

"An accident, yeah, I remember it now, there was fire, a lot of it."

"Anything else?"

"No, sorry"

"It's ok"

Then it was silent. We just sat there, not saying a word but it wasn't awkward, it was actually nice. It was kind of relaxing. I take these moments to take in my surroundings. The room isn't small, but it isn't big. It is all painted a blueish green. In the centre, against the wall, is the bed I'm on. In front there is a small flat screen TV. On my right there is a bedside table with a vase with roses in it. On my left there is a brown two seat sofa, which is where Drew is. Now that I am paying attention I notice that he is absolute ruins. His clothes are ripped and burnt, his face is pale and he looks like he hasn't slept in days.

"Are you ok? You look awful!"

"That's iron coming from the girl that is in hospital." I stand up and go to sit next to him.

"No, what I mean is you look sick and your clothes are all ruined."

"I probably just inhaled too much smoke."

"You were in the fire? Why" I probable sound way to worried even though I'm not. Really, I'm not.

"Couse, who do you think got you out."

"So what you're saying is you saved me? Isn't it Mr Arrogant?"

"Yes that is, and you know you like that arrogance."

I roll my eyes at his cockiness "Sure, if that's what helps you sleep at night. But thank you." Instinctively, I kiss him on the cheek. I instantly realise what I've done and start blush like crazy.

"I see you have fallen for my charm." He says egotistically.

"N No, I was just saying thanks." I stutter

"If that's what helps you sleep at night!" He throws back at me. I see he used my comeback against me.

I stare at him, my eyes locking with his in a silent battle. Wow, I've never noticed how green his eyes are. They are like emeralds, beautiful emeralds that you would find perfectly cut on a ring or necklace. There are more shades of green then possible. I slowly lean in to get a better look; next thing I know is there is a pair of soft, brilliant, lips on mine. At first I'm shocked but I quickly relax and let the kiss take me. It's soft and passionate like kisses should be. It actually sends chills down my spine. I slowly lift my hand and place it on his neck, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. I feel his hand fall onto the revealed skin on my waist. His touch burns on my skin. Soon we have to brake for oxygen. Then realisation of what just happened hits us both.

"Um I think I should go ask the nurse if you can leave." He quickly jumps up and speed walks out the room. Did I just _kiss_ Drew? And did I _slightly_ like it? I lean back into the chair and smile to myself, all the while trying to figure out what just happened. Drew is my rival… but that kiss… I'm so confused. I wonder what Drew thinks, although his running out of the room says it all…

Drew's P.O.V  
Wow, ok, did that just happen. It did, didn't it? I actually kissed May. One minute I was thinking about her eyes and how blue they are and next thing I know is we're kissing. God, worst thing is, it actually felt nice. No actually, that's not the worst thing; the worst thing is that I cheated on Brianna. Damn it, I'm gonna have to talk with Jason when we get back, he usually knows what to do in these events. Although, I don't get why I'm panicking. It was just one kiss, it won't happen again and Brianna won't find out. Besides, it's not like I like May. She is annoying and troublesome and… an airhead. Everything will be fine. It was just a mistake.

**What do people think? How do I do with the kiss? Opinions please so review!**


	11. straight flush

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! It's been so long since I updated, I'm sorry, there is no excuse… Except maybe that I got back into school and was bombarded with homework and I've been so busy with my clubs that I seem to suffocate myself with so I am away from my house. My family is **_**really**_** ANNOYING. So firstly, my …um…. Thing to your reviews.  
**

**Desert the Fennec Fox  
I am so sorry that I can't give May shape shifting, I would if I could but, like I said, it just doesn't fit. Oh and about the way Drew described May, yes, I know, and I'm stupid for putting it down but I was thinking about Dawn for that second and I so I just put down what came to mind so yeah…  
**

**Iloveikari  
First, yes clowns are so scary. May's problem with clowns actually happened to me, only it was for an evil woman who killed you for your teeth when it was dark. I know weird right?**

**Secondly, yes bombs and beedrill are cool and I love them but I had to relate the things to the characters. If you watch the anime, Misty is scared of bug type pokémon and the Dawn thing just goes with the plot. And yes I understand how you can like beedills but hate bees because I too feel the same way. Wow, wasn't that formal. Oh and can you figure out what the thing was?**

**Thirdly, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I KNOW! I was so excited while writing the kiss scene (Which I hope did not totally fail). They are my fav shipping! I agree when you say Drew is just making excuses coz he is! But that's the way the cookie crumbles (Bruce almighty quote there).**

**Fourthly, thank you for the imagery of Paul as a ghost. While reading it I was laughing my head of so much that my dad came n and told me to shut up. Lol, my family is random.**

**And lastly, you should totally post your story! **** I promise that while you cheer me on, I will always be cheering you on too! PROMISE! (Don't you just love exclamation marks. E.g. ! I think they make everything exciting)  
**

**Persian  
AHHHHHHHHHH! THE CUTENESS! IT BURNNNNNNSSSSSSSSSSS! Lol! Awww, you called me awesome, you don't know how much that means to me. Also, it's a coincidence that you mentioned the OC's coz two shall appear in this chappy.  
**

**Anyway, like I said last chapter, I still own nothing. *Tear* unless someone gets me the awesomest b-day prez ever!  
**

**Oh wait! Dear Keneth, I'm guessing your review said you don't like it, that' probably because it goes kinda slow at the start. I just hope you aren't put of all pokémon FanFic but thanks for the opinion anyway, although it would be better if you told me how I could fix that a bit.**

Wow, a whole page on just responding to reviews, I'm so proud of myself. So, without further ado, I present to you, chapter 11.  


Normal P.O.V  
_The room was dark, like the night sky, almost pitch black. The only light that entered the room was from a small peep hole in the 2 inch thick steel door. The room was empty, completely deserted, apart from one rusty metal chair and a girl, no older then 15, tied to it. She had long wavy hair that had lost its life. Her face was pale, like snow, and her lips were purple, from the lack of heat. Her eyes silver, like the steel door that kept her trapped. Her face was covered in bruises. Small, medium and large, the purple areas dotted around her face like a disease. Along her cheek there was a long, deep cut surrounded by slimy, yellow puss and she had a black eye, infected because it not being treated. Her breathing was slow as she slept. The great, heavy door slowly creped open._

"_Wake up!" A ruff voice demanded as he kicked the chair. The weak girl stirred as she awoke._

"_Come on you lazy bitch!" The voice echoed once again. "Urg!" it moaned as footsteps neared. _

_The girl gasped as icy cold water was thrown over her face and body. _

"_Look at this ugly whore! Why the fuck is she still here? I thought we were done with her!" Another deep voice asked._

"_No, we aren't done yet, nowhere near done."_

_The girl winced at these words. She had been stuck in that room, and other various dark or scary rooms, for over half a year. They had tortured her and experimented on her in many ways. At some points, some of the men had violated her, used her for their own entertainment. _How are they not done with me yet?_ She thought to herself. _Why can't they just let me go? _A small tear glistened as it rolled down her cut cheek, causing her to wince again because of the pain._

"_Alright, let's take her down to the main room!" The first voice commanded._

_They untied her hand and feet, revealing red mark where the blood flow had been restricted. They lifted her up and carried her down long dark halls. If she had any strength, she would have tried to escape, but she didn't and so she couldn't. In fact, even if she did, she wouldn't. In the first few months she did that. She punched and kicked her way away and ran, but soon, too soon for her, she was caught. And so they _punished _her. They stabbed her in her arms and legs so she couldn't run away again and left her to bleed and for the wounds to get infected. _

_The two men strapped her to a bed (like the ones in hospitals) that was located in a crystal white room. _

_Suddenly, the door burst open and in walked a tall man with grey hair and wary pink eyes. He looked around 60 years old._

"_I think we have almost gathered all the information!" He announced to his two henchmen._

_The girl perked up at the sound of this. "Then you'll let me go?" She whimpered. The man turned to face her and lowered is mouth to her ear._

"_Oh my dearest… Then we get rid of you, _**for good**_!" Her breath hitched at the news. "Now, lastly, we have to confirm pain. Bring the tools"_

_The two henchmen left the room and later returned with a cart of tools._

_The old man picked up an alien looking tool. "Let's start with this one!"_

_He twisted the top and three long twigs of copper fell, like a blooming flower. On the tips were gel maggots, a new species created by that same man. He thrust the copper into her leg as she yelped out. He slowly pulled it out, trying to cause as much pain as possible. Tears streamed out of the brunets tiered eyes as she screamed._

"_Put her… in the stretcher!" The old man demanded. She was shoved and tied to a metal machine with a wheel on the side. (_It's basically the old machine that was used in torture in the 19th century.)

"_Please stop!" She screamed. The old man watched as her silver eyes changed from silver to jet black and smirked to himself. _Perfect_ he thought as he carried on with the torture._

"_STOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"  
_

Mitchy's P.O.V  
"STOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" I scream out as I jump up from my dream.

"MITCHY! It's okay, I'm here" I turn to see a dark figure standing next to me. I scream out again.

"Mitchy! It's me, Dawn. It's okay!" The shadow lowers down to my face and I Dawn's face forms.

"D-Dawn, what happened?" I gasp. I can't seem to breathe properly. I take deep breaths but it doesn't work. I feel like I have asthma.

"I don't know. All that I know is that you were screaming out for someone to stop. Were you having nightmares again?" she asks

"No, no, of course not. Did I wake you?"

"Not only her but me!" A grumpy moan says from the other side of the room.

"I'm sorry Misty" I apologies to my ginger friend.

"So what was this dream?" She asks.

"It was nothing!" She stares at me, obviously not believing me. How could she, _I _don't believe me.

"Let's go back to sleep, May comes back today and the guys are going to explain everything so we have a long day ahead." Dawn says as she walks back to her bed. And so, we all lay back into our beds and I try to go back to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dawn's P.O.V  
OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! May is coming back today and the room's a mess, plus, after a night of Mitchy's screaming, we are all pretty tired and _I have bags_. I'm too young for this!

"Dawn, stop panicking. May will be fine with the room, she isn't fussy." Mitchy comforts. How would she know how this is going to turn out? OH MY GOD, WHAT AM I GONG TO WEAR?

"You are going to wear the blue and white stripped strap shirt that goes down to mid-thigh and your white leggings that go just below the knee with diamantes going down the side. Accessory wise, you will have that blue thin leather belt across your shirt, the white charm bracelet I gave you. Lastly, you will have your hair in two pigtails, like May's, leaving your side fringe out."

My mouth drops to the ground for two reasons. 1) She just read my mind, she's being doing that a lot lately and it freaks me out. We discussed this and came to the conclusion that she reads minds which is annoying and freaky. Actually, anything that relates to these "powers" makes me uncomfortable. 2) She just described a whole outfit that is not only _cute_, which is weird enough since she has no idea what I brought with me, but the exact one I was about to choose.

"Close your moth Dawn, you're gonna catch flies!"

"Well, you have your friend read your mind and see have you lie it!" I retort. I turn around to face her, only to have guilt thrown in my face. She looks really offended by that remark.

"I didn't ask for this Dawn!"

"Mitchy…"

"Whatever, I'm gonna get food." She gets up and storms out of the rom, slamming the door behind her. Way to make me feel guilty! But I do feel bad, I didn't mean to offend her or anything, it's just, she freaks me out the most, being able to know what I'm thinking

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later, that same day, I still sit in my room, waiting. Misty has returned from her loooong, extensive training. For what, I don't know something about being the best. I'm worried though, Mitchy still hasn't come back. I must have really pissed her off… or she is fine and purposely making me worry coz she knows how I worry.

"HEY! I'M BACK!" the door burst open and a brunette, being held up by a grass head (Courtesy of May, she's thinking about having it copyrighted. O_o IDK), waddles in like a baby still learning how to walk. "How have you guys been, I haven't seen you for about a week!" Misty stands up and hugs the brunette lovingly; she must have really missed May.

"It's been ok, a bit boring. I haven't been able to see anyone fall down the whole week!" She replies. May pouts, annoyed, and I hear a snicker coming from Drew.

"You do now bullying isn't allowed, and I thought you were meant to be my best friend!"

"The operative word being meant." Drew comments. And, once again, May pouts, annoyed she was losing.

"So… now your back, the guys have been forced, er… I mean, they decided, _on their own_, to tell us what the hell happened." I inform May. She nods understandingly back at me. On cue, the open door is nocked on and four guys… and Soledad appear.

"You guys ready?" The raven headed boy asks.

"We're riving to go, except Mitchy isn't here." Misty says.

"Er, yeah, I got a text from Wally saying she's battling it out, whatever that means." May say "She's in the cafeteria, we should go get her." We all simultaneously nod our heads in reply.

As we near to the cafeteria, I ask "Did he say who she was with?"

"No, sorry"

We are right next to the double doors to the cafeteria when realise it's completely silent, as if everyone just randomly lost their voice. The halls that were once filled with laughter and shouting is now so quiet you could hear a butterfly flap its wings. I study everyone's faces to see they are filled with the same confusion as me, well except Paul, but he's never fazed by anything. I wonder what will shock him. Maybe if I… actually maybe I shouldn't, that would be weird. Although I know that would shock anybody! Maybe I will someday, if he ever gets too annoying.

We push the doors open to an insanely weird view. Mitchy and Kenny are sitting at a table in the centre of the room and people are crowding them. I wonder why! Then I realise why. They have cards in their hands, so they are playing against each other. And that's why everybody is so silent. Their games are always so intense that talking would be disrespectful, like if you were talking in a church while the priest way praying. The vibes that are sent off from them are like that. It almost says '_talk and a curse shall be thrust upon you'. _ That also explains why Mitchy was gone for so long.. One hand lasts, at least, half an hour because they are always betting the most stupid things. Servant for a day, my car, minimum of £150 and other things. Once they have nothing else to bet, only then does the whole game finish. Mitchy and Kenny have had this weird rivalry since forever, which is weird considering thy have been friends since they were six. He lived near her as a child and after moving from house to house when she was seven, after her mum died, she came back three years later. By then I had moved over and we all became friends. Well by that I mean, Mitchy and KENNY argued about anything and everything, me and Mitchy did everything together and me and Ken went out a few times.

"You're sweating!" I low pitched voice echoes through the cafeteria. I look to see whose talking and notice its Mitchy. It's scary how she can change her voice so easily. "Are you nervous, nervous coz you know you're gonna lose."

"Please, you're just bluffing." Kenny answers back. "Like you could beat me."

"Betting closed, ready to show your cards?" Barry asks. Both Mitchy and Kenny nod without moving their eyes from each other. "Ok, Kenny first."

Kenny lays his cards down flat to reveal four queens and a jack. "Four of a kind." The whole cafeteria ooh's. There is no way Mitchy can win, it impossible. Kenny is smirking his head off and Brandon is congratulating him. I glance at her to see the smirk on her face. Wait, shouldn't she be mad she lost, unless…

She lays her cards down. NO WAY!

"Straight flush, I win" Everyone instantly flicks their heads to face Mitchy's cards. They lay clear as day; an ace, a ten, a jack, a queen and a king. She won… unbelievable. Well not so much, she always manages to win; it's just the way things are. Trying to beat her is like a snake against a gun. The snake always loses.

Suddenly the cafeteria goes from its shocked silence to amazed cheers. I work my way through the crowed towards Mitchy.

"Congrats." I scream as I jump at her from behind.

"Dawn! ... I've been gone that long haven't I?" She says, confused and proud at the same time. I nod at her.

"We should go, May is already back." I turn to have the group that are still barricaded away by the crowed.

"Yeah, we should" she turns to go, but suddenly twirls back around "Better luck next time Kendal"

Wait his name is Kendal, I always thought it was Kendrick. Shows how much I know about my friends...

**Well that is all in till this Friday or next Wednesday, if I find the time. It was kind of a filler chapter but I felt bad for not updating. But you learnt a bit more about Mitchy and Drew's past. Also, I finally added one of my OC's. I'll add another in the next chapter, maybe even both of the last two. That's all for now. R&R!**


	12. More confusion

**Hi everybody, how is everybody? Personally, I'm really bored; I have no good fan fic to read. So, how about everyone suggests their top three fav stories. I like long ones, but I don't mind short ones, they give me inspiration. Oh, just thought I should ask, I'm thinking about redoing the first two chapters coz they seem bit boring, anyone agree? ANYWHO… here is chapter 12!**

* * *

**May's P.O.V  
**It's time! Finally! They're finally going to tell us what's up. I spent the whole week stuck in a bed and only one question came to my head, what the hell is going?! What was that thing? Why'd it attack us? What does it want? How did they do the stuff they were doing? Yeah, that's right, I saw everything. I couldn't do anything about it, hell I couldn't even move, but I still saw! My life is so messed up right now. Since I woke up, everything has just been a confusing blur, _everything_…

"I didn't know you played poker, Mitchy!" I exclaim as we walk out of the cafeteria.

"Um, well, when you do business, what your business partner likes to do is always a good way in. I meet up with a lot of business partners over a game; it's a good way to relax"

"While we are asking questions, why the fuck were you arguing with Kenny again. Like seriously, this is always happening. Whenever I leave you two alone I come back to your '_discussions'_ as you call it." Dawn questions like an investigator on CSI.

"Calm down Dawn, he just though he was better than me so I had to wipe that smile off his face." She smirks like the cat in Alice in wonderland. Her and Drew are really alike. "Man how I wish I could've taken a picture of his face when he lost!"

"Can you guys hurry up?" We look forward to see almost everybody walking into the guys' room; we must have been walking really slowly.

"Yep, we're coming." I reply to the scary looking Paul at the doorway. We quickly jog up to the door.

"Welcome to casa de ." The room is filled with woah's as we enter. Their room in so much bigger than ours. Where ours has two rooms (our bedroom and bathroom), there's has two bedrooms (one with two bed the other with three), a living room, a kitchen and a bathroom. The living room's floor is a dark brown wood; there is a carpet on top, on the centre that is a black and white pattern. The walls are pure white with black borders. There was a corner sofa that sat seven people. The sofa was made of a black wood with white cushions. The sofa had three seats, a corner seat then -at a nighty degree turn- another three seats, in front of the sofa there was a small glass table. In the corner there was a black computer table, also made of wood. The whole room looked very fancy and elegant overall.

"How come your room is so big yet we have a small one?" I question

"You can pay for a bigger one, but they're expensive. Let me guess, you all chipped in." Misty answered. Nods came from all the guys, well, except for Paul.

"So, let's get to the point of why were here, why don't we." I say sitting down on the sofa. Me, May, Dawn, Misty, Jason, Ash and Brock sat on the sofa. Drew sat on the computer chair and Paul stood leaning on the doorway.

"Well, it seems someone is very impatient." Drew teases. I can't help but pout, it's not my fault, it just happens. I stare at him, he is so annoying it's not possible. URG! How can someone be so annoying bt so perfect at the ame time. _W__ait! Did i just say that? **OH MY GOD**! I'VE BEEN BRAINWASHED._

"Ok, stop flirting and tell us already!" Dawn exclaims. A blush sprinkles across my face, recalling the memory of me and Drew at the hospital, as I screech out "WE'RE NOT FLIRTING!"

"Tell that to the blush on your face" Misty says from next to me. Defeated I lay back, arms crossed with my head down.

"OKAAAAY. Well I'm gonna get this started by; what the _fuck_ was that _thing_?" Mitchy asks, wide eyed.

"Well, it was a monster." Ash says densely.

"I figured, what I meant is where the hell did it come from?"

"Well, that's easy. It one of the demons that escaped from hell. It's a class B threat." Our mouths drop open (the girls, not the guys.).

"And you know this how?" Misty asks cautiously, as if she doesn't want to know the answer but there is something telling her if she doesn't know then there's no point in being here.

"Um… you see… we are in an organisation… our powers make us compatible and we… go around stopping things like those demons." Jason tries to explain without freaking us out. I glance at everybody. They are till processing the information.

"You have powers?" I say silently, almost a whisper "What… what are they?"

"My main source is plants and nature, from that I got controlling plants, talking to animal and shape shifting into one." Drew answers.

"Wait, back up, main source?" Dawn inquires.

"Yeah, it's the thing that everybody's powers revolve around. Mine is nature so my powers revolve around that. Ash's is electricity so he can create lightening, is magnets/ creates magnetic pulls and is a technopath. That basically means he can control technology that has electricity running through it. Whether it's creating it, using it or destroying it. But not everybody has that, there are few that don't. For example Paul and Jason, they just have random powers."

"I'm not drunk enough to process this shit." Misty burst out.

"I'm with ya there." Mitchy agrees. Everybody just stares at them.

"What?" They ask simultaneously. "We are older than 18, were legal."

"Anyway… carrying on, what do you do brock?" I ask

"I don't have any powers; I'm just the tech guy. So is Soledad." He replies

"SOLEDAD!" We all scream out. "How comes she didn't tell us?"

"We're not allowed to tell anybody." Paul speaks out for the first time. "Now, what are your powers?" We all look down to our laps, unsure of what to say.

Taking a deep breath, Mitchy says. "I… I can move earth, Dawn created that tornado so I'm guessing wind, May –as you probably know by now- is fire and Misty's is water."

"Ahh, the elements. They aren't very common but they aren't unusually rare. About 1 out of 55 people are an element. It's weird how you all know each other though." Brock explains.

"So, why now?" Dawn probes.

"Well, you're here." Jason begins. "The rocks this school is built on activates your powers, oor something like that."

Silence fills the room. Everyone is entranced in an awkward silence.

"Sooo… are you going to say anything." Ash asks awkwardly, still tense.

"It's not something you can say much about." Dawn whispers curling up into a ball.

"Sleep on it, take time to process the information. Then tomorrow, we'll take you down to HQ and have you become active members." Paul grunts.

"Wait a sec, we've know about this for what, a few minutes and you're already to rope us into some weird organisation!" Misty shouts.

"You're not going to be doing anything bad, but you have to at least train your powers so that you don't end up hurting someone." Drew explains. "Go to your room and think about it." And with that, the girls stand and walk out the door in silence.

We slowly make our way back to our room. After being in the guy's room, our room feels small and depressing.

"So what are we going to do?" Misty asks softly.

"We'll have to figure that out tomorrow, we _should_ think about it." Mitchy says just as softly, "One thing I do know is that we gotta talk to Soledad." We all nod in tense agreement. Then we change and get ready for bed. It's only 7:45 but we're too depressed to stay awake anymore.

**In the guy' room, normal P.O.V**

"What do you think they'll do?" the purple haired boy says monotone.

"It's a lot to process, they probably won't have an answer for about a week, and all we can do is hope." Brock responses.

* * *

**Once again, I know it's short, but I'm having creative difficulties, plus it's late so I'm tired. Anyway, hopefully the oc's will be in the next chapter. I know how they appear and everything so hopefully. Well, anyway, R&R.**


	13. Auther's Note

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, it's just I went back to school and I've had so much homework and tests. Plus I've had a load of clubs and reading and updating my YouTube so I didn't have time. I only have two weeks till summer so I'll update then.**

**Also, does anyone actually like this story? I feel like it's a dead end story, as in it's going nowhere. Well, it is going somewhere I just don't know how to get there. Any tips?**

**So thanks for being great and reading this far, I guess. Peace out!**


	14. Where Life Takes You

**Hi! What is up everyone? URRRRGGGGG! I am so annoyed; my cousin just called up asking for help on her homework. Let's just say that I spent the whole time screaming the answers at her after she didn't get it on her fifth time. Oh well, writing calms me down sooo…**

**Also, I'm very happy you all like my story :) Thank you all for being there for me! Oh and Clare, that is exactly what i had in mind. Don't read her comment, it will ruin the future!**

* * *

**Jason's P.O.V**  
Nothing, it's been a whole week and still no answer. It's so frustrating; they should have said something by awkward around them. In P.E they run far ahead or go on the opposite team. At lunch and break we used to talk to each other a bit but now anytime we are alone, we are stuck in endless silence. It's actually really boring. I've been stuck talking with my girlfriend, which would be cool, except for the fact that she can only talk about her hair, nail or shopping! And to top it off, they seem to be completely ignoring us at the moment. Any time we try to approach Misty she glares like she I going to murder us; Dawn makes up some excuse about how sees going out with Kenny, then runs off. May ignores us and goes back to studying (I got freaked out the first time I saw that) and I haven't seen Mitchy except for class when we can't talk.

"I think we should go up to them and ask them what their deal is." Paul grunts. Even he is irritated about how they have overlooked us.

"Isn't it obvious" Drew mumbles. Ever since he came back from the hospital with May, he has been acting weird. He acts distracted and distant, deep in thought. It's unusual seeing him like this. He usually has a plan by now. "They don't agree with us or our methods so they don't want to get involved?"

"I agree with Paul, we should ask them what is going on. We have to report to base soon and we can't go with assumptions." I speculate.

"Fine!" Drew hissed; seriously, what is up with him? We stand up and go look for the girls.

**Mitchy's P.O.V  
**_Sometimes love knocks you down; just get back up when it knocks you down…  
_"I can't believe you wrote this with Kenny!" The cheerful brunette screeches at me.

"You just need a cool beat and some fun lyrics to match" I reply calmly.

"Yeah, but a whole song! The only weird thing is that it's a love song, Dawn's gonna be mad if anything happen between you." For the past week Kenny and Dawn have started dating… again.**(****Don't hate me)** It's like their seventh time back together this year. For the past four to five years Kenny and Dawn have had a very exasperating relationship. They always break up because one of them is jealous and then they forgive the other after a while, start going out again and the process repeats. I absolutely hate it. EVERYBODY knows that it's not going to last but Dawn goes through it and each time they break up she spends a week in a dark room cry and eating ice-cream, whether it was her who had broken up with him or vice versa

"Urg, calm down May, Kenny wrote this with her in mind. Well I have to go to dance rehearsals with Kenny so bye" I say, waving goodbye behind me as I stroll down the long crowded corridor until I get to the dance studio me and Kenny have reserved for our rehearsals. I change into shorts and a strap shirt in the changing room beside it. Then I put my hair into a messy bun and start to warm up as I wait for him.  
10 mins pass... 20 mins pass... 1 hour passed and he's still not here. WTF! I swear to god when I next see him, he will die a slow and painful death.

BEEP BEEP

A sudden noise erupts in the room.

BEEP BEEP

I searched for the source of the noise in my bag; I whip out my phone to see a message from Kenny. Apparently he's not going to be able to come because he has a date with Dawn. Urg. I'm annoyed for two reasons. 1. He's back with Dawn. They break up and make up almost every three months and it's so annoying. I personally think it's stupid of them going out. Any person can see that they don't make a good couple. I would rather she went out with someone like Lucas, even Paul would be a better option but noooo, she has to go for the twat that I always want to punch in the face.  
And 2. HE COULD HAVE TOLD ME AN HOUR AGO!  
I grab my bag and start to make my way to the cafeteria. It's 3 o'clock and I haven't had lunch so I'm starving! This week has been so stressful with everything that's going on. Dawn and Kenny, May has to be taken everywhere coz she can't walk, my nightmares of that girl and the guys... Right, we still haven't gone to the guys. Well we did say we would go together but we haven't had a free moment lately. I wonder how the guys are gonna handle it. They're alright; they'd probably understand we have stuff to get through.

"MITCHY, we need an answer!"

Ok, so maybe not so understanding as I thought...

"I don't know what you mean?" I ask the small raven haired boy in front of me.

"You know, about the answer to the thing!"

"Oh, I'm not allowed to tell you, it has to be all of us together and we all seem to be BUSY at the moment" I shout at my phone on busy

"Okay...?" The green haired boy behind him says "What have you been so busy with?"

"Well, Misty is practicing to try out for the swimming team, Dawn is going out with Kenny again so they won't leave each other's side" I can just feel Paul tense up in the background. I wonder why? Could he... no way! OMG, as Dawns best friend I think I should inform her. Maybe she'll break up with Kenny and go out with Paul... So it's a lose, lose situation. Still, I should tell her "May has to study for the midterm exams because her mum said if she gets lower than a C she's going home and I have to create a song and dance for music and dance."

"So you weren't ignoring us?" Ash asks.

"Why would we be ignoring you? Guys don't jump to conclusions; we just haven't had time to go see you. But if you're so desperate for an answer, come to our room in two hours and I'll have everybody rounded up." They nod their heads in agreement, and then disperse. Sometimes I wonder how they have survived for so long without getting into trouble. They need to learn to control their emotions and thoughts; they can't just go to someone directly and ask what their problem is, they'll get themselves killed one day. They should learn to be more discreet. How is it they're meant to be 'spies'?

When I return to my room everything is the same only, instead of it being just May, Brandon is here too. For the past week, he has been helping May with her studying and it has worked. At this moment they are sitting at the desk in the corner of the room, Brendon is laughing while May is blushing big time. They must be doing _so much_ studying. I wonder what's going on, I think May likes him but I'm not sure. I can see why she would like him, he's cute. He has black hair but it looks white because of his hat and –I think– blue eyes. He has a strong face but it's also kind, which he is. He's kind and helpful… but I don't think he is May's type. I expect her to go for the bad boy type. You know, the one that's always fighting, is really mysterious bug will open up to her and make her feel special. But maybe that's just the vibe I got. Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if she sent out with my brother, he fits the description.

"Hey!" I call out closing the door "what's going on?" Brandon's laughter comes to a halt and May lowers her head, trying to hide the blush sprinkled on her face from me.

"I'm just helping May with chemistry" Brandon replies. My eyebrows shoot up.

"Chemistry, huh? Like how things react with each other? Interesting topic." The room fills with a knowing silence. I wonder if he meant what I think he meant, I wonder if he sees the irony, I wonder if she sees it.

"That's enough for today, I'll see you tomorrow Brandon" May packs up her books and Brandon heads out, waving goodbye and closing the door lightly. I'm still standing at the door, a smirk plastered on my face as I watch May move her stuff.

"You and your brother are too alike" She comments after looking up, placing a hand on her hip and looking annoyed.

"Oh, how so?" I walk over to help her, her leg is still broken!

"You both have that stupid smirk and think you know everything!"

"Firstly, Drew us also very arrogant, I'm not. Secondly, I don't think I know everything, it's just the things I assume are usually correct. Like, right now, I'm guessing you like Brandon. Ad I don't mean in the friendly sense!" A bright blush appears on her face again.

"N no, we're just friends!"

"So why we're you blushing when I came in, did he ask you out or something?" She turns away, but not before I see her blush grow bigger. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"Yeah, maybe" she whispers. And yet her face is giving me mixed signals. She looks kind of upset?

"So why don't you look happy about it? Don't you like him?" My voice drops down to a sympathetic tone.

"I like him! I really like him but... But I kind of like someone else too!" Woah, wait! How is it I didn't know, I should have noticed. She has been acting differently and is always smiling, but I thought that's how she always is. It's part of her happy-go-lucky nature.

"Are you going to tell me who?"

"Um, don't hate me, but no"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like him, in fact, I hate him! So don't worry, ignore what I just said. I'm going to go out with Brandon on Friday and everything us going to be just fine!" I have a weird feeling about this but I drop the subject anyway, if she doesn't want to talk about it then she doesn't have to.

Just then Misty walks into the room. Her hair is down and drenched and her Togepi in her arms.

"Hey guys, what's up?" She calls.

"Oh nothing, just that the guys are coming over at 5 so we can sort this thing out."

"Oh okay, May can you take care of Togepi, I'm going to have a shower. Got to get this chlorine out of my hair, it feels weird."

"Sure!" She takes the egg shaped Pokémon and places him on her bed. He calls out his name and twirls his arms around in a circular form. He is just too adorable.

"Oh, I know!" May pulls out a pokéball, enlarges it and throws it into the air "Skitty, take the stage!" A pink, cat like Pokémon pops out of the red and white ball. Instantly, Togepi starts to chase the pink cat's tail. Skitty cooperates, he flicks his tail around and around in circles, making it a little more difficult for Togepi. With a smile plastered on my face, I leave the room to call Dawn. She does have to be here too!

**May's P.O.V  
**OMG! I can't believe I was that close to admitting I had feelings for… I can't even say his name; it makes me want to shudder. But I don't, so why would I say that, or even think it. Oh god! This is so stressful. Urg! Plus the whole Brandon thing is really getting to me. AND THE STUDYING! IT'S THE WORST! My brain isn't functioning properly because of it. You know what; I'm not even going to think at all.

"Okay so I called Dawn and told her there was a lot of blood and that she should come quick." Mitchy says as she re-enters the room. I stare at her, crossing my eyebrows, a confused look on my face. "It's the only way to get her here on time!"

"So what's she going to say when she runs in here and there's nothing wrong?" I ask.

"Well, she's going to freak but there's nothing I can do about that!"

"Okay, whatever you say." I slouch back into my bed and put my leg up. I still need to keep it raised for a while every day. I'll just have to see where everything takes me.

* * *

**Okay, so this was just a filled chapter but the chapter I had got deleted! URRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRG! Anyway, it was really boring and stuff so I'm really sorry, and it's very short but I felt had to put something up.**


End file.
